Rising From the Ashes
by EndlessOcean96
Summary: After many seasons of battling brutal wars and illness, the Clans are dwindling to precious few numbers. Will Flowstar, leader of what remains of ThunderClan, be able to help his Clan regain its numbers and former glory? Or will the plan from a power hungry leader leave his Clan and all the others in ruins?
1. Allegiance

_**A/N ;; **I would like to first and foremost post a disclaimer, I do not own Warriors in any way or form. The characters in this story and the plot are of my creation, but I do not own the Warrior series in itself. _

_Also, this page will change as the story is updated. As more characters are added or enter the story, I will add them in here as well. So if you start reading and realize that some characters are missing in the first few chapters, don't be alarmed!_

_Another note I would like to mention: I wrote this story a long time ago and am recently revisiting it and rewriting it because it is my favorite fanfic and cast of characters. That being said, I wrote this a little after Power of Three came out and there were only the four original Clans around the lake. I know SkyClan now resides there according to the newer books, and I have debated putting them in this story, but I feel it would just simply be too much for the story and change the plot-line more than what I am willing to change. I hope that doesn't deter anyone from reading. Please enjoy!_

* * *

_**ThunderClan**_

_**Leader:**_

**Flowstar** \- Broad shouldered, red tabby tom. He has white paws and a lighter colored chest, underside of his neck, and underbelly. He has a longer, slim muzzle as well as large ears. He has a long tail that has longer fur on it, sort of like a Turkish Angora. The fur on his tail is a darker red color. _Mother is Appleblossom_

_**Deputy:**_

**Glidingstorm** \- Long limbed, agile blue-gray she-cat. She has a short, wide muzzle and a white splash on her chest. She has a long tail, and is a fairly swift runner and climber. She has vivid green eyes and a soft pink nose. _Brother is Arroweye._

_**Medicine Cat:**_

_None_

_**Warriors:**_

**Arroweye** \- Lanky gray tom with a white underbelly and front paws, as well as a white chin and area around his nose and a stripe that goes up his muzzle and around one of his eyes. He is more of a lean muscled tom, and he seems unsure of how to really use his long legs. He has stormy gray eyes._ Sister is Glidingstorm_

**Appleblossom** \- Small and dainty reddish orange tabby she-cat with a lighter chest and underbelly, white muzzle and paws, as well as white tail tip. Her muzzle really looks white because of its gray. Her bright blue eyes are warm and welcoming. _Flowstar's mother._** Apprentice; Coalpaw**

**Soulfire - **Light cream colored tabby she-cat with a narrow muzzle and large ears. She has pale blue eyes. White front toes, darker colored back paws, white belly and chest. She used to be a kittypet, and it's a little on the plumper side.

**Flamethorn** \- Red tabby tom with large, round golden yellow eyes. He has longish fur that is always sticking out in every which way and never really stays smooth. He has long whiskers and darker colored paws. White belly and splash on his chest. Used to be a kittypet, and is plump and fat with little or no muscles.

**Hazelrain** \- Thick pelted, dark brown-back looking tabby she-cat with deep forest green eyes. She has a short, stout body and thicker muscles than most she-cats. She has a long, plumy tail and large ears that are slightly torn. She has a lighter underbelly and white front toes. _Brother is Burntpaw. Grandmother is Acorncloud._

**Burntsky** \- Muddy brown tabby tom with a bulkier build. He has broad shoulders and thick, powerful legs and large paws. He has white paws as well as a white underbelly. He has dark hazel eyes. _Sister is Hazelpaw. Grandmother is Acorncloud._

_**Apprentices:**_

**Coalpaw** \- Black tom with white on his chest, and a white spot over his eye with a white line connecting to the white on his muzzle. He's in-between having a bulky, muscular build and a lean build, like his body can't decide. He has long legs with broad shoulders and a thick, muscled body. He has a long tail and a long, slender muzzle.

_**Queens:**_

_None_

_**Kits:**_

_None_

_**Elders:**_

_None_

* * *

_**ShadowClan**_

_**Leader:**_

**Adderstar** – Light brown tabby tom with a white chest and underbelly, as well as paws. He has light, leafy green as with a broad muzzle as well as body build. He's older, and battle scarred. _Older brother of Onewind. Uncle of Heatherkit._

**_Deputy:_**

**Burningeclipse** – Small, thick furred silver she-cat with a black stripe down her back, ending at the base of her tail. She has a light, nearly white chest and a white underbelly. She has white back paws and one black front paw. She has vivid green eyes._ Waterfrost is her sister._

_**Medicine Cat:**_

**Alderberry** – Long limbed, cinnamon and white she-cat with vivid blue eyes. She has a white muzzle with a small blaze between her eyes. She has white paws, and a white underbelly and tail tip._ Half-brother is Brackenstorm._

**_Warriors:_**

**Waterfrost**\- Long legged white she-cat with silver-gray tabby patches. Large, slender ears as well as a long muzzle. She has a soft pink nose, as well as pink pads. Bright green eyes. _Sister is Burningeclipse. _**Apprentice; Dirtpaw**

**Brackenstorm** \- More of a lean built tom, though he still has some bulk to him. He's a dark, milk chocolatey colored tom with faint tabby markings. He has white front paws, and a white chin and fur around his nose. Bright blue eyes. _Half-sister is Alderberry. _**Apprentice; Brightpaw**

_**Apprentices:**_

**Dirtpaw - **Brown tabby tom with broad shoulders and a broad muzzle and large ears. He has thin, sleek fur that ripples over his muscles. He has very large black paws, and darker fur around his muzzle and ears. Dark green eyes. He has a scar across the top of his muzzle and one above his left eye.

**Brightpaw - **Bright orange tabby she-cat with vibrant leaf green eyes. She has a thick, fluffy pelt and a short, squat muzzle. She has long, white whiskers and white tufts of fur on the insides of her ears. She has white front paws and a white tail tip.

_**Queens:**_

**Onewind** – Pale, burnt cream colored tabby she-cat. She's small, with a leaner build and a long tail. She has long whiskers, and only one ear since the other was torn off in battle. She has a white chest and underbelly, as well as front paws and her tail tip is white as well. Pale hazel eyes._ Brother is Adderstar. Mother of Heatherkit._

**Thornstrike** – Ruddy brown she-cat with black tabby markings. She has a sleek and slender build, and the face of a vixen. She has narrow, green eyes with a slender muzzle and long neck. She has a white splash on her chest and black paws and tail tip. _Younger sister is Weedpaw. Expecting Adderstar's kits._

_**Kits:**_

**Heatherkit** – Thick furred, but small burnt brown colored she-cat with faint tabby markings. She has a white underbelly and chest, as well as white toes and chin. Bright aqua blue eyes. _Mother is Onewind. Uncle is Adderstar._

_**Elders:**_

_None_

* * *

_**WindClan**_

_**Leader:**_

**Smokestar** \- Long limbed and nimble tom, with a pale, smoke cream colored tabby pelt and pale eyes. He has white paws and a white chest, as well as white around his eyes. _Weaselpaw's uncle. _**Apprentice; Emberpaw**

_**Deputy:**_

**Hazedawn** – Light, golden tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. She has thick, but not long and fluffy, fur. White splash on her chest, as well as white front paws and back toes. **Apprentice; Weaselpaw**

_**Medicine Cat:**_

**Briardawn - **Tall, long legged and lightly built she-cat. She's white with dove gray tabby patches. Her back is mostly gray, as well as most her head and her tail. She has gray back paws and white front ones. Bright hazel eyes.

_**Warriors:**_

**Sunstrike - **Battle-scarred and lethal she-cat. She has a thick pelt, but it isn't overly fluffy. She has a narrow face with tall, narrow and torn ears. She has bright yellow eyes that stand out vibrantly from her dark fur.

**Weedsong** – Dark brown tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes. She's a little thicker build than most she-cats. She has a paler chest and underbelly, with black paws. _Older sister is Thornstrike._

_**Apprentices:**_

**Weaselpaw** \- Tall, long legged and long tailed pale cream colored tabby tom with white chest, underbelly, and paws. He has a long, slender muzzle and a very lean build to him compared to the normal bulk of toms. _Uncle is Smokestar._

**Emberpaw** \- Light brown tabby tom with a white chest and lighter colored underbelly and paws. He has a white chin and area around his nose. Bright, ember colored eyes. He isn't all that bulky, but he has some good muscle to him.

**_Queens:_**

_None_

_**Kits:**_

_None_

_**Elders:**_

_None_

* * *

_**RiverClan**_

_**Leader:**_

**Morningstar **– Red tabby she-cat with aqua blue/green eyes. She has a white chest and underbelly, as well as white back toes. She's lean muscled and sleek pelted.

_**Deputy**_:

**Mistwalker** – Slender and well-muscled blue-gray she-cat with bright, vibrant blue eyes. Darker gray paws. _Her brothers are Ashfall and Stormdawn._

_**Medicine Cat:**_

**Minkleap** \- Small, thick furred white tom with brown tabby patches and pale yellow/green eyes. His right front paw is twisted, so he walks with a slight limp and stumbles a lot.

_**Warriors:**_

**Willowwhisper** – Burnt cream colored she-cat with the faintest tabby markings and bright green eyes, Short, thin muzzle and short, broad ears. _Half-sister is Paleleaf_

**Ashfall** \- Ash gray tom with a white chest, underbelly, paws, tail tip, and muzzle with a small blaze between his pale gray eyes. Thickly muscled with broad shoulders and long, thick legs. _His sister is Mistwalker, brother is Stormdawn._

**Stormdawn** \- Gray/brown tom with faint black tabby markings and pale gray eyes. Lighter chest and underbelly, darker paws. _Sister is Mistwalker, brother is Ashfall._

_**Apprentices:**_

_None_

_**Queens:**_

**Paleleaf** – Classical Siamese colored she-cat with the darker brown face, legs, and tail. Pale aqua blue eyes and a short muzzle. _Half-sister is Willowwhisper_

_**Kits:**_

_None_

_**Elders:**_

_None_

* * *

_**StarClan**_

**Claystone - **Agile built she-cat with thick red fur the color of dried clay. She has slightly darker tabby stripes with a white chest and white paws. She has soft blue eyes and an angular face with large, slim ears. _Mother is Appleblossom. Brother is Flowstar. **Former ThunderClan warrior, died in battle.**_

**Risingwater - **Cream pelted tom with ashen gray legs, tail, and face with faded tabby markings. Lean built with a long tail and longer limbs. Bright blue eyes. _**Former ThunderClan deputy, died from greencough.**_

**Acorncloud** \- Chestnut brown she-cat, with long thick fur that is often clumped and matted. She has white paws and a white chest and underbelly. Her muzzle is white because it is so gray, and she is mostly blind due to age. _Grandchildren are Burntpaw and Hazelpaw. __**Former ThunderClan elder, was killed by Brightpaw of ShadowClan while trying to save Soulfire and Glidingstorm.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

Flowstar looked down at the cats crowded below him at the first Gathering after the horrific greencough outbreak that had swept through the Clans this past leaf-bare. Before the outbreak, after many seasons of prosperous growth among the Clans, borders became tight as numbers outgrew what the territories could support. Soon border skirmishes broke out between the Clans as cats were caught crossing them and stealing prey or trying to reset the borders to make their own territory larger. That led to an all out war between the Clans, now called the Great War by those who survived it many seasons later. After the war, the Clan ranks had dwindled to a struggling few, enough that it was no longer necessary to fight to expand borders. When the dust had settled from the battles and everyone began to settle down for the long leaf-bare, illness struck. As if StarClan was punishing those who survived for their greed, greencough swept through the Clans with an insatiable hunger, devouring the lives of those it caught in its grasp. When the season turned and the air finally grew warm with new-leaf, the Clans had been brought to their knees with painfully few numbers.

The broad shouldered, red tabby tom sat on a low branch that overlooked the clearing below him where the Clans had gathered for the first time in many moons. With so much illness that had spread, few dared to attend Gatherings for fear of catching more of the illness or spreading it to others. Few cats would attend the Gatherings, if any at all would come. Despite it being a great dishonor to the Warrior Code, the fear of possibly losing more lives was too much to bear. A time meant to be full of peace and coming together, turned to one filled with fear and unease.

Flowstar let his gaze sweep across the clearing to the few members of his own Clan that had traveled with him tonight. His deputy, Glidingstorm, sat with the other deputies down at the base of the tree the leaders spoke from. Her blue-gray pelt looked silver under the moonlight and rippled as she shifted in her position next to the others. A flicker of ginger fur caught the ThunderClan leader's eye and he glanced over to where his mother, Appleblossom, chatted happily with a RiverClan queen that had made the journey to the island. Appleblossom's apprentice, Coalpaw, and one other apprentice from ThunderClan were seated together, next to another younger apprentice from WindClan. A single ShadowClan warrior, Brackenstorm, sat somewhat awkwardly by himself, near two RiverClan warriors who sat straight and at attention. They were all clustered near one another below, leaving much of the clearing bare and empty.

Flowstar shook his head as he stifled a sigh._ 'A Gathering should not be this small.'_

"ShadowClan is thriving after the greencough outbreak, and growing in this time of peace." a low, smooth voice cut through Flowstar's thoughts and he blinked his blue eyes to look where a light brown, heavily battle scarred tabby tom spoke from his branch that hung over the clearing. His voice swelled with pride as he spoke, his chest puffed out and his long tail curled neatly around his white paws. His green eyes gleamed in the moonlight and Flowstar flicked his ear in dismissal of the other leader's words. Everyone knew ShadowClan had gotten the worst of the greencough, Only the ShadowClan leader and very few of his warriors survived, and they had scraped by by the skin of their noses thanks to the hard work of their medicine cat Alderberry, who was seated below by the only other surviving medicine cat, Minkleap, from RiverClan. The way this tom spoke with such pride and confidence, you would never have guessed how much his Clan had suffered.

"We celebrate the first birth since the outbreak, and since the peace began," Adderstar continued, his voice echoing across the mostly empty clearing. He spoke as if he was talking to a Gathering that was much larger than the one before him. "Onewind has given birth to a healthy she-kit, named Heatherkit."

A scattered, quiet cheer went up in the clearing as the cats below called out the kit's name and their congratulations to ShadowClan. Flowstar looked up and dipped his head in respect to the older tom as Adderstar stepped down from the branch and motioned for Flowstar to speak next. "Congratulations, Adderstar," Flowtar said quietly as the other tom passed and he stepped up onto the branch as it was his turn to speak. Flowstar padded forward and looked down at the gathered Clans, feeling his heart break a little as he got a full view of just how empty the clearing looked below.

"ThunderClan is pushing through," He mewed, ignoring the slight waver in his voice as he cleared his throat before continuing. "I will not sugar coat the truth, like the rest of the leaders have. We have all suffered from the The Great War and the greencough that swept through our ranks. Let us thank StarClan it did not completely destroy us." He dipped his chin slightly, offering up a moment of silence for their ancestors who watched over them. "Furthermore, ThunderClan has lost its former deputy, Risingwater, to greencough. I have appointed Glidingstorm as the new deputy." He smiled as Appleblossom and the two apprentices from his Clan cheered. Their voices rising above the others, especially Hazelpaw, Glidingstorm's apprentice. The young she-cat with thick brown fur nearly rose onto her hind legs to yowl the deputy's name. They were the only three from ThunderClan, besides Glidingstorm and himself, present at this Gathering. They were not the smallest group, Flowstar had noted. Smokestar, the leader of WindClan, only had his deputy, Thornstrike, and one apprentice with him whom he had announced earlier as Emberpaw.

"I would also like to announce Coalpaw, who became a newly named apprentice little less than a moon ago," He continued, watching as the young black and white tom sat a little taller below him and carefully eyed the other Clans as they congratulated him. Having said all he wanted to say, Flowstar fell silent and took a step back off the branch onto the one below it where the other leaders were seated. Looking at Adderstar over his shoulder to bring the Gathering to a close as he did so, since there was no one left to speak. The old tom gave a nod of understanding and took a step forward on the branch, standing at the front of the four leaders once more. "With nothing else to report, that brings the Gathering to a close. May StarClan light your paths," He mewed, his voice rolling off him and through the clearing. He gracefully leapt down to the ground, bringing the Gathering to an official end.

Flowstar leapt down after the ShadowClan leader and paused a heartbeat, waiting as Glidingstorm said farewell to another darker gray she-cat that he recognized as Mistwalker, the RiverClan deputy. She smiled at her friend before bounding over to Flowstar, looking at him expectantly. He nodded to his deputy before turning to find the rest of his Clan in the clearing. His mother was saying a warm farewell to the RiverClan queen before she made her way over to her son, the two apprentices in tow. The red tom glanced past her to the RiverClan cats, noting the rust colored pelt of Morningstar surrounded by the few members of her own Clan. The queen, Paleleaf, stood beside another she-cat Flowstar recognized as Willowhisper. One other warrior, Stormdawn, accompanied them and Flowstar noticed that other than his own group, Morningstar had the second largest.

Morningstar had only announced Paleleaf moving to the nursery when she spoke earlier, but had not said she was expecting. From what the ThunderClan leader recalled, Paleleaf was much softer spoken and seem much better suited for the life of a resident queen and her position would hold a beacon of hope for her Clan. The young tom felt a pang in his chest as he thought about his empty nursery and no promise of future kits. Kits meant a future for his Clan, the ability to grow and to increase the strength of his Clan.

"Burntpaw is going to be so jealous he couldn't come!" The dark, thick pelted she-cat, Hazelpaw, mewed. Her voice ripped Flowstar from his thoughts and he tore his gaze from the RiverClan cats to the two young ones before him. Coalpaw just stood at Hazelpaw's side silently, glaring at the other cats as they separated into their own Clans and prepared to leave. This was his first time around the other Clans, after being raised in a time of war he didn't seem to trust the others and the tentative peace that held them together. Not that anyone could blame him, he never got the chance to know his father and he watched patrols and battle parties come back smaller and smaller each time they returned. And finally, greencough took his mother.

Flowstar shook off the gloom in his heart and gave an amused smile at the young she-cat's words. "Maybe next time he can come, and you can stay behind," He mewed with a small chuckle as Hazelpaw gave a cry of protest, eyes going wide in horror. "No! Leave Coalpaw behind!" She whined.

Flowstar snorted and shook his head, giving Hazelpaw a light playful shove with his shoulder. "Let's get going," He said, amusement still hanging in his voice as he took the lead and padded towards the edge of the clearing. As they neared the shore he saw where the fallen tree was so they could cross the water to the lakeshore on the other side. He waited patiently at the end of the tree trunk as his Clanmates crossed before him, monitoring them as they crossed and making sure they made it to the other side safely. As Glidingstorm passed him he got ready to jump up and cross himself to join his Clan on the other side but paused as someone cleared their throat behind him.

"May I have a quick word?" Adderstar mewed softly as his deputy, Burningeclipse, pushed past the two leaders as she led Alderberry and Brackenstorm across the tree bridge. Flowstar felt annoyance bubble up in his chest and leave a bitter taste on his tongue. He looked across the water and saw the two groups sitting a safe distance apart, waiting for their leaders on the other side. Coalpaw was glaring at Brackenstorm who sat beside the ShadowClan deputy but the older tom didn't even glance in the apprentice's direction, a look of indifference set on his features.

"Make it quick, unless you want to be home after dawn," Flowstar mewed, his voice getting gruff with his annoyance as he sat down on the rocky shore, turning his narrowed blue gaze to the ShadowClan leader. He wrapped his tail around his paws, though the tip of it twitched slightly as he tried to contain his displeasure.

Adderstar looked around before heaving a sigh, his shoulders and lean frame slumping as he did so. The strain of the past leaf-bare and the battles became more evident in the older tom in that moment. His muzzle was graying, his pelt was becoming dull and speckled with clumps where he could no longer easily reach to groom and his muscles had lost their bulk. "How do we plan to keep the Clans going?" He mewed, despair suddenly filling his rough voice, a stark contrast to the pride that had emanated from him earlier. He met Flowstar's icy gaze with his dull leaf green one, his stare blank and lost. "There isn't enough diversity among the Clans; almost all the survivors in my Clan are related. The same goes for WindClan and RiverClan and I assume I can say the same for your Clan as well."

Flowstar huffed and flicked an ear, trying to hide his confusion with dismissal. "So?" He mewed, unsure what that statement had to do with the future of his Clan. There had often been times where Clans had high numbers of related cats among their ranks, but they found ways around it and handle it. "Where are you going with this?" He asked, giving the older leader a cautious look, but was unable to hide his curiosity as his blue eyes gleamed.

Adderstar sighed once more, shaking his head. "I'm saying we will need to seek other ways to help our Clans grow." He mewed slowly, as if Flowstar might not understand what he was hinting at. The older tom glanced up, eyeing the ThunderClan leader for his reaction.

Flowstar thought for a moment, trying to figure out what Adderstar could be getting at. He wrinkled his nose in slight distaste as he caught on to what the older tom was implying. "Are you suggesting we encourage our Clans to create relationships amongst each other and mix blood?" he asked, feeling a growl rise up in his chest as his heart began to race, pounding within him and sending his blood roaring in his ears. Fury sent a sour taste in his mouth.

Adderstar nodded, eyes suddenly bright, but not with hope. There was some kind of madness in those gleaming green orbs. "Yes, I see no other way. I know Morningstar agrees with me and has already encouraged her warriors to mingle with mine. And Thornstrike says she will speak with Smokestar to get WindClan to join us." He looked at Flowstar, his eyes flashing with a desperate pleading. "Please join us Flowstar, it's the only hope the Clans have of surviving."

Flowstar shook his head and resisted the urge to laugh at the audacity the ShadowClan leader had and the ridiculousness of his idea. "Adderstar my friend, we may have been allies in the past but I am afraid I can not agree to this outrageous plan," He mewed as calmly as he could. "The mixing of Clan blood is not the way to go. It has created problems in the past, and there is a reason it is against the Warrior Code to take a mate in another Clan. What will happen if battles are to break out again? Kin would align with kin, not with their own Clans. The kits of these relationships will be torn, unsure of where they belong. And who will get the kits to help their Clan grow? The Clan that is home to the mother, or the father?" Flowstar shook his head again and leapt up onto the fallen tree, finished with the conversation and he prepared to cross. "I'm sorry Adderstar, but this is not how we are to save our Clans. We must be patient and wait, StarClan will provide us with an answer to our problems. They always do."

Adderstar suddenly let out a hiss and leapt up behind Flowstar, making the tree rattle under them at the sudden extra weight. "You are condemning your Clan!" He snarled, claws digging into the bark of the log and a wild light entering his green eyes. "I always knew you were irrational, but I never thought you would be this foolish!" He spat.

Flowstar bristled, alarmed at the tom's sudden outburst as his blue eyes widened. "I am not the foolish one!" He countered, his voice rising has he stood his ground. "Do you and Morningstar not see the conflicts that will arise if you go forth with this outrageous encouragement? You are condemning all the Clans if you go through with this!" Flowstar felt a trickle of fear worm its way into his stomach as he watched the wild eyed older tom carefully. Adderstar had always been the more erratic leader with more outlandish ideas, but this was far beyond anything Flowstar could have imagined. A plan like this would crumple the shakey peace, something the depleted Clans simply could not afford.

Adderstar growled and shouldered his way past Flowstar as he made his way across the tree bridge. Flowstar gave a startled hiss as he scrambled not to lose his balance and fall from the force the old cat used to push him out of the way. He glared after him in disbelief as he began stalking across the log after the older leader.

"You are leading your Clan to ruin Flowstar!" Adderstar called over his shoulder as he landed on the far shore, turning to look back at the tom that still was crossing the fallen tree. "And I look forward to seeing ShadowClan take claim to your territory upon your demise. Don't be as foolish as to think this peace would last long, I have a medicine cat and I can afford a few more battles." That mad gleam had returned to the older tom's eyes and Flowstar felt a chill run through him as he bristled.

"You wouldn't dare!" He snarled looking at the other leader in astonishment. In a swift movement he leapt down onto the shore as the cats from the two Clans exchanged confused glances with each other as their leaders bickered. Brackenstorm, the ShadowClan warrior, began to bristle as he fed off his leader's hostility and turned his glaring eyes onto Coalpaw, who sneered back at the warrior. Flowstar padded towards Adderstar, his fur rising along his shoulders. "Just because you have a medicine cat does not mean you have the force necessary to go into battle! You have three warriors, and that's counting your deputy. With a new queen and kit to look after! Would you really put them at risk simply because I will not share in your plan to mix blood?" He spat the last two words in Adderstar's face, his long furred tail lashing wildly behind him as the young tom struggled to contain his fury.

"Mix blood?" Appleblossom mewed in shock behind her leader, eyes wide and fur fluffed up in shock. "That's preposterous! It's against the Warrior Code!"

"But it's the only way to keep the Clans going!" Burningeclipse, the ShadowClan deputy, snapped as she stepped forward to stand beside her leader. She was slight in build, and the older tom towered over her thick pelted gray form. The fur along the dark gray stripe down her back was raised and bristling as her bright green eyes bore into Appleblossom with an intense fury. "It's nearly impossible to mate within our own Clans now that our numbers are so diminished. Mostly everyone is kin! The only one in our Clan who could take a mate easily is Alderberry, and she's a medicine cat!"

"So you would mix Clan blood and break that part of the Code before allowing your medicine cat to take on a mate?" Glidingstorm hissed her tail lashing as she took a step forward as well, her green eyes narrowing and her pelt bristling.

"It will benefit all the Clans, and not just ours!" The ShadowClan deputy countered, taking a step towards the ThunderClan deputy as well and the two she-cats began to square off as if they were preparing to fight right then and there on the lake shore. Flowstar realized there was a great possibility the ShadowClan deputy would engage, especially after Adderstar pointed out they had a medicine cat whereas ThunderClan did not. The young tom curled his lip in a silent snarl.

"Enough of this!" Flowstar cried, sweeping his long furred, dark red tail back and forth as he glared at Adderstar. "The Gathering may be over, but the full moon is still in the sky, and we are still under a time of peace." He mewed, his voice stern as he looked at his deputy who bristled beside him. "Glidingstorm, calm yourself," He said more gently, resting his tail tip on her bristling flank. The blue-gray she-cat stiffened slightly at the feeling of his tail resting against her pelt, glancing down before she snorted, forcing her fur to lay flat once more. Her eyes still holding a burning gaze on the ShadowClan deputy as she took a step back, curling her lip in distaste.

"Adderstar, ThunderClan will not partake in this mixing of Clan blood. I will sooner take in rogues and loners, those in need of homes, before I blur the borders and let ThunderClan blood mix with any other Clan. It will only spell disaster for us all," Flowstar mewed evenly, trying to keep his voice calm as he glared at the other tom. He could hear his blood roaring in his ears and felt his heart hammering in his chest so hard he had to struggle not to tremble from the rage. He could see that peace he had been hoping for shattering and falling to pieces before him as he straightened his back and stood tall before the ShadowClan leader, holding his ground against the older tom.

Adderstar snorted as his mouth twitched as he stifled a sneer.. "So be it then," He said smoothly, his barely contained rage could be heard rumbling in his chest as he spoke and could be seen gleaming in his eyes. "You better watch your borders then, and hope you do not come across one of my patrols," He said coldly as he turned and began to lead his Clan away, across the shore towards the darkened forest. "My warriors will not hesitate to attack."

Flowstar watched them go in stunned silence, waiting until they disappeared into the shadows of the night before he exhaled heavily, his shoulders sagging a little as his mind raced. He gave his head a small shake and turned to lead his own shaken Clan home. He took the long way, through the shore along WindClan territory, to avoid running into any of ShadowClan on their way home. As he led his Clan back home, Adderstar's words hung heavy in his mind and he couldn't help but feel his heart sink in his chest.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Faint dawn light filtered in through the opening of the leader's den in ThunderClan's camp. Flowstar groaned as he stretched his legs out in front of him, cracking open an eye to peek at the blue sky barely visible just outside his den. The trek through the forest from the Gathering the night before had been long and the group had returned only a few hours before dawn, the full moon already nearing the horizon. Arroweye, one of ThunderClan's warriors who had stayed behind the guard the camp, leapt to attention as his leader and Clanmates had returned. His concern plain as day on his face as he questioned why they had been so long. Glidingstorm had explained they went the long way around the lake to avoid ShadowClan and had briefed the tom on what had transpired. Flowstar told the tom to return to his nest and had Appleblossom finish his guard duty as he needed the warrior for today.

As Flowstar thought about his plans for the day he suppressed another groan as he pushed himself to his paws, arching his back in a stretch as his jaws parted in a yawn. He needed to call a Clan meeting to alert his Clanmates about Adderstar and what ShadowClan was doing, what Adderstar had threatened. Flowstar wanted to speak with Smokestar right away, planning to travel to WindClan since he didn't speak with the other leader at the Gathering. He hadn't had a chance last night after speaking to Adderstar and he didn't run into WindClan while they returned to their territory like he had hoped.

The ThunderClan leader glanced outside where the sun was just beginning to rise over the treetops, turning their leaves a shade of light gold. The sky was a bright crystal blue and their air was crisp and ripe with the scents of new-leaf. This was supposed to be a season of change and growth, of peace and joy, not one of fear and the threat of more war. Shaking his head, the red tom padded out of his den and into the sunlight.

Many seasons ago the ThunderClan camp had been bustling with movement, the clearing filled to the brim with warriors preparing for patrols, apprentices getting ready for training, and kits chasing each other while getting under everyone's paws. Now the stone hollow felt eerily empty, with just a few cats moving about in the dawn light. Arroweye and Glidingstorm sat together, sharing a squirrel one of the apprentices has caught the day before. Appleblossom passed by them as she entered the thorn tunnel, returning to the clearing after finishing guard duty. She nodded in greeting to the two younger warriors before checking in on her apprentice, Coalpaw. The young black and white tom sat with Hazelpaw and Burntpaw, the three of them huddled together and talking quietly. Flowstar suspected they were filling in Burntpaw on what had happened at the Gathering.

With that in mind, Flowstar continued his path to the Highledge so he could call the Clan to a meeting. Once he reached the stony ledge that looked out over the clearing below, he took a moment to pause and watch his Clan. He knew that compared to the others, his Clan had fared quite well and had come out of leaf-bare with the most numbers. Next to RiverClan, Flowstar had the numbers and the strength to defend his borders against Adderstar and his few warriors. But despite having the strength, Flowstar felt worry gnawing at his stomach. ThunderClan had no medicine cat, with only a few cats with simple knowledge of herbs. Not enough knowledge to make the young tom feel confident his Clan could come out of a battle and heal properly. It was obvious at the Gathering who had a medicine cat and who didn't, both ThunderClan and WindClan were sitting vulnerable without the aid of someone with healing knowledge. On top of not having someone with experience with healing and herbs, Flowstar didn't have anyone to speak to StarClan and interpret their signs and prophecies. He might be a leader, but he had never experienced a strong connection with his ancestors.

Trying to shake his worries, Flowstar shook out his pelt and cleared his throat before calling for the meeting to start. "All those old enough to catch their own prey gathering here below the HIghledge for a Clan meeting!"

His voice echoed off the stone walls and down into the barren clearing. The apprentices all looked up and Hazelpaw eagerly began nudging her brother, Burntpaw, and Coalpaw towards where the warriors were gathering below Flowstar. A dark, thick pelted form grumbled and lumbered across the clearing from the elder's den. Eyes half blind with age glared up at Flowstar as Acorncloud sat down with a loud '_hrrumph' _

"This better be good!" She snapped, her voice gruff in her old age as she continued to glare at Flowstar. The leader felt his heart begin to hammer as he prepared his words, trying to choose them carefully in his mind before he started. He watched as Glidingstorm padded away from Arroweye and took her place below the Highledge. She turned her green eyes up towards him and gave him an encouraging nod. Flowstar closed his eyes briefly, steadying his racing heart as he inhaled deeply.

"Adderstar spoke with me last night after the Gathering had come to a close," Flowstar began, trying to keep his voice even and calm as he looked at his Clan below as he scrambled to figure out how to word what he had to say. "He mentioned how it will be difficult for the Clans to grow, seeing as mostly everyone in the individual Clans are related. He suggested that we look beyond our borders to help us grow."

"What do you mean 'beyond our borders'?" Acorncloud echoed with a disapproving snort, seemingly unconcerned. "Take in loners and rouges? ThunderClan has been doing that for ages. Three of our warriors in the Great War were loners we took in. My own mother wasn't born of this Clan."

Flowstar shook his head, remembering how he thought the same and was now wishing that had been what the ShadowClan leader had meant. The Clans usually didn't go actively looking for cats outside of their borders and asking them to join, usually it was the other way around with the Clans chasing cats from outside the Clans away to defend their territories. With a sigh, Flowstar continued, "No, I mean looking beyond our borders into the other Clans. Mix blood." He was barely able to finish speaking before his voice was drowned out but the outburst of outraged cries from Acorncloud and the members of his Clan who hadn't been at the Gathering the night before. He waited patiently for their protests to subside before he went on, "Adderstar and Morningstar are both on board with this idea, but I have refused."

"How could they though?" Arroweye mewed, his usually quiet and soft voice rose up with a hint of panic. "It breaks the Warrior Code! Not only that, but it only leads to more problems for the Clans. There's a reason the Warrior Code is there, and it's to stop the problems they will create by doing this." Hss eyes were wide, and the lean tom was visibly shaken. Instead of rage his eyes held fear. Flowstar felt his chest tighten as he struggled to find words to console his Clanmate.

"What about WindClan?" Acorncloud asked, her voice holding a hint of a rumbling growl. "Smokestar is too smart to fall for this, but I wouldn't put it past his conniving deputy. I never liked Thornstrike to begin with."

Flowstar nodded. "I want to travel to WindClan's camp just after dawn. I will leave Glidingstorm in charge when I go, to organize patrols," He said with a dip of his chin to his deputy. She returned the gesture with a surprised look flashing in her green eyes, making Flowstar regret not discussing his sudden decision with her during their trek home the night before or this morning. "When on the ShadowClan border, be careful. Adderstar has not taken kindly to my refusal to allow ThunderClan to take mates from the other Clans. He has gone as far as threatening to attack patrols. So proceed with caution when coming near the ShadowClan border."

Acorncloud gave another annoyed hiss, her brittle, yellowed claws digging into the ground under her paws. "This is preposterous!" She snarled, her matted tail lashing back and forth with rage. "Has Adderstar lost his mind? I mean, I always knew he had bees in his brain, I was there when he was announced as the new leader after Silverstar. Even then he seemed a little off!"

Flowstar sighed, understanding the elder's annoyance and anger and wishing he had something better to tell her, something to ease her nerves. He didn't even know how to ease his own nerves at the moment. "Hopefully we can get help from WindClan," he mewed, offering that small bit of hope to sate her annoyance and calm some of her anger. It was the only thing he was holding out hope for, despite ThunderClan and WindClan being on opposite sides during the Great War. He hoped they could set the past aside, and face this new threat head on together. If Smokestar refused, the young ThunderClan leader feared for the future of his Clan.

Acorncloud's scowl deepened as she bared her fangs. "Who would help us? It is obvious ThunderClan is better off than the other Clans. Most of the battles weren't in our territory, plus the greencough that came after the Great War barely touched us." Flowstar knew she was right, and couldn't think of what to say to this. Despite losing so many lives, he still had the largest numbers out of all of the Clans and his territory was hardly disturbed or bloodstained from the battles, meaning prey had not been scared off and underbrush was not trampled or destroyed.

"That's true," Glidingstorm mewed from her position near the bottom of the Highledge, startling Flowstar as he glanced down at her in surprise. The ThunderClan's deputy flicked an ear as she leveled her green gaze at the elder, remaining calm under the smoldering glare cast her way. "We have still suffered losses and can't afford to lose any more lives. Especially not now, when we are still recovering. It doesn't hurt to ask Smokestar for assistance, or to even see what he has to say about this outrage. We need to know whose side he is on, we need to know if we might have a possible ally or another enemy."

Acorncloud gave a raspy huff, shaking her head a little before looking away from her deputy and leader. Rage still simmering in her eyes, but she spoke no more. It may not have been the response she had been hoping for but Flostar was grateful to his deputy all the same for finding words to say when he was at a loss.

"We may have fared better, but we lost our medicine cat. I don't want to risk losing any more lives, or having anyone suffer a major injury when I can't provide the proper care," Flowstar mewed, frowning as his voice came out more exasperated than he had intended. It pained him to have his Clan at risk and he felt powerless with no way to take care of them should they be injured.

"Flowstar is right," Appleblossom said calmly from where she sat near the apprentices, looking at the others with a cool blue gaze. "We should do everything we can to protect ourselves. In our current state, that means avoiding any fights we possibly can. No unnecessary risks and no behaving rashly." SHe gave a pointed look to her apprentice, and Coalpaw scowled.

Flowstar gave his kin a grateful look before glancing back down at his Clan. "Please be careful while on the border, I am not willing to risk any of your lives over this. We will wait for our numbers to grow before we go into any battles."

"How will our numbers grow?" The black and white apprentice, Coalpaw, called out. He had been silent throughout the whole meeting, sitting silently beside Hazelpaw and Burntpaw as they whispered to each other throughout the meeting. He held his leader in a leveled stare as his question hung in the air. "It takes too much time for kits to grow and even longer to train them when they become apprentices. Plus, we don't have any queens." He looked around at the cats around him but no one would meet his gray gaze. "What do you suggest we do?"

Flowstar inhaled deeply, the same question had been rolling around in his head for quite some time but now weighed a thousand times heavier than before. He sighed, unable to help but feel defeated. "We can only pray to StarClan for guidance," He mewed finally, his voice sounding more dejected than he had hoped it would. "I will speak with Smokestar and, hopefully, gain his assistance. And there are always rogues and loners wandering across our borders. We will give every last one a chance to join us."

Coalpaw didn't seem convinced as he snorted in distaste at Flowstar's answer. Hazelpaw leaned over to whisper something in his ear making him scowl even more but the young tom didn't say anything else in protest as he looked away from his leader and his friend.

Flowstar turned his blue gaze up and noted that the sun was getting higher in the sky, rising above the tree-tops. "Everyone, return to your duties. Arroweye, you and Coalpaw will accompany me to WindClan."

Arroweye's eyes widened in surprise before he gave a curt nod to his leader and padded away towards the thorn tunnel to await his leader. Glidingstorm left her position and padded over to Appleblossom and the two she-cats began to discuss quietly together the plans for the day and patrols. Acorncloud grumbled rather loudly under her breath as she lumbered back to the elders den, wiggling her bulky, fluffy pelt through the entrance as she plopped down in her nest with a grunt. Flowstar turned his attention back to the apprentices, who were the last to disburse from the meeting. Hazelpaw walked between her brother and Coalpaw, who she murmured to quietly. Probably soothing the temperamental tom seeing as his ears were slightly pinned and his lips were curled back in a soft growl. Flowstar had the smallest, fleeting hope that the two would prove Adderstar and Morningstar wrong, that the Clans would be just fine within their own borders. Flowstar knew it was a selfish thought, and it stung in his chest.. They would be proof that the Clans don't need to mix blood to survive, that if they just waited, things will work out for the best. He sighed and looked up at the blue sky, sending a silent prayer to StarClan that his meeting with Smokestar would go smoothly and ThunderClan would have an ally to lean on.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

Flowstar padded at a swift, steady pace through the forest to the WindClan border. A thin layer of mist hung on the forest floor still, rolling through the trees like a gray blanket, growing thinner as the sun rose higher. By the time the three ThunderClan cats reached the border, the sun had turned the dissipating mist into a bright, burning gold color. It almost looked like sparks of flame slowly creeping across the forest floor between the trees and underbrush. Flowstar slowed down and paused as they reached the stream that marked the border, looking around as he scented the air.

"We just missed a patrol," He said with a small, annoyed frown and flicked his tail as he caught the fading scent. "Let's go, maybe we can catch up with them," He mewed as he surged forward and crossed the stream, shaking his paws as he reached the other side of the border. Urgency made his chest feel tight as he inhaled and exhaled quickly. He waited as patiently as he could while Arroweye and Coalpaw did the same before he began following the scent of the border patrol that had just passed by. The three of them padded through the thinning trees and out onto the moor, where Flowstar caught sight of two figures padding through the tall grass and heather ahead of them. He squinted, trying to distinguish the golden pelt that blended into the grasses around it. As soon as he recognized the figure he picked up his pace.

"Hazedawn!" He called, watching as the golden colored she-cat stopped, turning to look over her shoulder at who had called out after her. A look of befuddlement came across her features as she fully turned to face the approaching ThunderClan cats. Her tail flicked slightly as she regarded them with a cautious look.

"Flowstar?" She mewed in confusion, eyeing the two cats with him as she padded towards them. The young pale cream cat with her followed dutifully as his pale green eyes scanned the ThunderClan cats with a hint of distrust. Flowstar recognized him as Weaselpaw, one of the apprentices that Hazelpaw had fought with as a younger apprentice during the final battles in the Great War before leaf-bare struck. Flowstar sent a silent thankful prayer to StarClan for having him choose Coalpaw to come along with him today, knowing Hazelpaw would be unable to hold her tongue.

"What are you doing here?" Hazedawn asked, her voice pleasant but hiding an undertone of caution and distrust.

"I've come to speak with Smokestar." Flowstar mewed, unable to hide his urgent tone as his lungs constricted in his chest. "I want to know if Thornstrike has spoken with him about Adderstar's plan to help the Clans grow."

Hazedawn wrinkled her nose at the mention of the ShadowClan leader. "Oh she has," She said with a hint of a growl. "The whole Clan heard about it and no one agrees with her. Smokestar has refused to participate and I'm surprised he didn't take a swipe at Thornstrike when she mentioned it. He was outraged, we all were."

Flowstar let out a heavy sigh of relief, not realizing he had been holding his breath while she spoke. "Thank StarClan," He breathed as his shoulders sagged a little, his limbs feeling weak. He could feel the eyes of Arroweye and Coalpaw on him but he ignored their concerned stares. "May I speak with him?"

Hazedawn dipped her chin in a small nod. "Sure, I don't see why not," She mewed before she paused and narrowed her light blue eyes. "Unless you're going to try and convince him to mix blood, like Thornstrike." She said with a hint of a growl, her lips twitching in the beginning of a snarl.

Coalpaw curled his lips back and snorted in disgust. "Of course he isn't!" He spat before Flowstar flicked his tail across the young tom's muzzle, shooting him a warning glance that he should hold his tongue.

"No, I am not allowing my Clan to participate in the mixing of blood," The red tabby tom mewed, looking at WindClan she-cat with the calmest look he could muster. "I simply am seeking his assistance."

Hazedawn studied him a moment before she flicked an ear and turned away from the ThunderClan cats. "Follow me then." She said over her shoulder, trotting through the long grassed and heather as she crossed the moor. "The camp is this way."

Flowstar released another relieved breath and padded after her, motioning for his Clanmates to keep up. He watched as the light golden tabby she-cat whispered something to Weaselpaw and the young tom nodded before moving to pad slightly behind the group. His eyes narrowed as he radiated a distrustful aura, his glare focused on Coalpaw who was slightly smaller than the older apprentice. '_Definitely a good thing I brought Coalpaw and not Hazelpaw…'_ Flowstar thought with a shake of his head as he followed behind Hazedawn.

The group traveled until the sun was well above the trees and only a few stray wisps of mist remained, drifting across the moor like small ribbons. They soon came to the lip of a small rise where a dip in the ground lay before them and Flowstar realized he was looking down at the camp. There was a sudden yowl and the ThunderClan leader looked over to see a ruddy brown and black tabby she-cat bounding over to them, hissing as she approached.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Thornstrike snarled, her fur bristling and lips curled back to expose her canines. Flowstar lashed his tail at her hostility as he narrowed his eyes at her. He noted the pink and puckered skin on her shoulder, huffing slightly as he remembered the blow he had dealt to give her that scar.

"Flowstar is here to speak with Smokestar." Hazedawn mewed smoothly, calmly standing her ground against the WindClan deputy as she straightened her back and stood up taller. She settled a challenging look on the darker she-cat as she waited, daring her to deny the ThunderClan cats.

"About what?" Thornstrike spat, her ruddy brown pelt bristled and she looked ready to launch herself at the ThunderClan leader, claws scraping the soft earth under her paws. Arroweye was tensed up beside his leader, claws unsheathed and ready to defend Flowstar and his Clanmate if need be. Flowstar flicked his ear slightly, signaling for the younger tom to stand down. The gray tom frowned, but he sheathed his claws and forced his fur to lie flat

"I don't know yet, but I see no reason why he shouldn't be allowed to speak with him." Hazedawn mewed with a small dismissive shrug. "He has no reason to attack us, the War is over and the borders are settled and well protected. We're in a time of peace, he would be foolish to break it." She gave a sharp look at the deputy, challenging her to say differently. "And you would be just as foolish to stir up trouble."

The WindClan deputy snarled in annoyance at the she-cat, but whipped around and raced back to camp, undoubtedly announcing the ThunderClan cat's arrival.

By the time Hazedawn lead the ThunderClan cats into camp, it was alive with activity. Even though WindClan had fewer members than ThunderClan, the few cats that were there still bustled about. A smoky cream tom with pale green eyes padded forward and Flowstar instantly recognized him as Smokestar, Thornstrike bristling as she followed behind him. Two cats followed further behind them and the ThunderClan leader recognized the older apprentice as Weedpaw, who was probably the oldest surviving apprentice in the Clans. Then there was Emberpaw, who had been announced as a new apprentice last night and was a quarter-moon younger than Coalpaw. Making him the newest and youngest apprentice among the Clans.

"Flowstar, I would say it's a pleasure to see you, but considering we weren't allies during the War makes me a little weary with my greeting," Smokestar's calm demeanor was dampened by the sharpness of his tone as he padded over to the ThunderClan leader. He stood tall before the red tabby tom and was nearly the same height, though Flowstar was nearly double his size in muscle. The two toms stood squared off from one another, the whole of WindClan behind Smokestar and the two ThunderClan cats standing on either side of Flowstar. If things went poorly, Flowstar knew these two were the quickest in his Clan and they could hold their own while trying to outrun an angry WindClan. He did not intend to fight if that's what it came to.

"I am not here to talk about past alliances Smokestar." Flowstar said flatly, keeping his tone as void of emotion as he could. "If I recall correctly though, you were allied with RiverClan and now they are allied with ShadowClan."

Smokestar gave a small huff and scowl. "Yes, that is correct. Morningstar has lost her mind, joining Adderstar and mixing blood." He spat, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "You are not here to try and convince me to join him, are you?" He eyed the other tom with his pale gray gaze carefully, watching Flowstar's reaction..

Flowstar growled, feeling almost insulted that others thought that that was why he was here. "No." He mewed sharply. "I am here to make sure you are not on board with this. It's an outrage, like they're throwing all we stand for aside."

As he said this, Smokestar sighed and his shoulders sagged a little as he visibly relaxed. "I am glad you agree. Some in my Clan think this is a splendid idea and think we should go along with it," He growled, casting a pointed glare at Thornstrike, who curled her lips back in a silent snarl and backed away in response, lowering her gaze to her paws.

The ThunderClan leader shook his head. "I told Adderstar I disapproved and now he has threatened my borders. I cannot send out a border patrol there without fear of my warriors being attacked."

Smokestar blinked a few times, taken aback at the news. "He's threatened to attack you over this?" He asked, shocked. "We all knew he was a little off, but not this far off. Has he gone completely mad?"

Coalpaw gave a soft snort. "He's always been mad if you ask me." He muttered quietly.

"Coalpaw, nobody asked you. Now hold your tongue." Flowstar snapped, glaring at the younger tom over his shoulder. "But yes, we were all very much aware of Adderstar's mental state, but that doesn't explain Morningstar. She's always been the strictest follower of the Warrior Code out of the four of us, why break it now?"

"Because maybe she understands the need to help the Clans grow and recognizes that this truly is the only way to save our Clans." Thornstrike hissed, finally speaking up and lashing her tail as she turned her glare onto the ThunderClan leader.

"Thornstrike, enough of this!" Smokestar snapped as he whirled to look at her. "You should know better than to speak out like an apprentice, you hold your tongue as well." He growled and glared at the she-cat who shrank back, hissing. Smokestar shook his head and sighed. "What shall we do about this?" He asked Flowstar, his voice sounding a little unsure, if not a little helpless.

"We must stick together." Flowstar urged, hope fluttering in his chest as his words rushed out of him. "I know in the past we were enemies, but now our friends have turned against us. Before the Great War, WindClan and ThunderClan used to be allies. Let us mend that bond in which was broken."

Smokestar thought for a heartbeat before he nodded, his face grim. "Yes, that seems to be our only hope now." He mewed solemnly. He glanced at his Clan gathered at his back before looking back to Flowstar. "Tell me what I can do to help."

Flowstar let out a rush of air from his lungs as he thought quickly. "If it shall ever come to it, would you aid us in battle?"

Smokestar inhaled sharply and deeply, as if this wasn't a request he had been expecting. "If it shall ever come to that, possibly." He mewed as he slowly exhaled. "But let us pray it doesn't."

Flowstar nodded. "I plan to only patrol the ShadowClan border at night, in hopes of avoiding confrontation and any injury."

Smokestar flicked his ear in approval and dipped his chin slightly. "That is a wise choice. Hopefully by the next Gathering this has all blown over and Morningstar comes to her senses."

Flowstar gave a small, doubtful huff but nodded in agreement. "We have the same hopes." He mewed softly. "I have nothing else to ask for, thank you for your time Smokestar. I am glad to have you as my ally." He said, relief flooding his features and his voice as he dipped his head to the other leader.

"The pleasure is all mine, Flowstar." Smokestar mewed quietly, returning the gesture. "I will have Hazedawn and Weaselpaw escort you back to the border." He flicked his tail and the two cats took a step forward.

Flowstar nodded. "Thank you again, Smokestar." He mewed. "If anything happens, I will send word."

Smokestar leveled his gaze with Flowstar's, studying the other tom's features for a moment. "And I will do the same if anything happens with RiverClan."

Flowstar said one final farewell to the WindClan leader before following Hazedawn out of their camp and towards the border. They traveled across the moor in the same fashion as when they traveled to the camp, this time at a much swifter pace than before. Flowstar looked up and couldn't help but sigh heavily. It was already past sun-high and he could feel his lack of sleep dragging at his paws as they crossed the moor. He glanced at Arroweye and Coalpaw, noting that the warrior was doing his best to hide his fatigue, whereas the apprentice's feet drug through the ground and his head and tail hung slightly. Flowstar began to doubt his choice for bringing the young apprentice along, he had yet to build up stamina for hard travel like this. But, he knew he would benefit from this. He would be tired and sore for the next day or so, but he would be stronger.

"This is it." Hazedawn mewed, her voice cutting through the tom's thoughts as she came to a halt beside the babbling stream. "This is where I must leave you."

Flowstar blinked before he nodded. "Will you tell Smokestar to have either you or him meet here in three days at sun-high? Just to check in and exchange any news if either of us have any."

Hazedawn nodded and smiled warmly. "I will do that, I promise. I will also make sure Thornstrike does not hear of the meetings." She gave a pointed look at Weaselpaw, who flicked and ear and looked around as if he hadn't heard a thing, before looking at Flowstar once more. "She may be our deputy, but sometimes I doubt her judgment and where her loyalties may lie." She mewed quietly. "I believe the same goes for everyone in the Clan, even Smokestar." She shrugged and watched as the ThunderClan cats began to cross the stream, shaking droplets of water when they reached the other side. "Be safe, and may StarClan give you guidance!"

"The same is to be said for you!" Flowstar called to her, flashing the she-cat a warm smile. The golden she-cat was much friendlier than her deputy and Flowstar was glad she had been the one to accompany him and his Clanmates back to the border. "And give Smokestar my gratitude!"

Hazedawn waved her tail in response as she bounded away, disappearing into her territory with Weaselpaw hard on heel.

Flowstar watched her go before rolling his shoulders and flexing his toes, prepping for the final trek home. He looked at Arroweye and Coalpaw, noticing that being back in the forest had seemed to invigor the two young toms. "Let's get back to camp." He grunted, picking up the pace as the trio headed through the forest. The day was warm and birds could be heard singing in the trees as they fluttered about. Before he knew it they were pushing their way through the thorn tunnel and leaving the calm and serene forest behind them, only to be greeted by chaos in the camp.

"Flowstar thank StarClan you have returned!" Glidingstorm mewed, bounding over to him with her green eyes bright. "You must come quickly, to the medicine cat den."

Flowstar felt his heart instantly drop to his stomach and begin to race as he followed his deputy to the medicine cat den on the other side of the hollow. Had ShadowClan attacked while he was away? Who was injured? How bad was it? Was anyone killed? His mind reeled and he cursed himself for leaving his Clan so soon after Adderstar made his threat, he should have been here protecting them instead of trying to make friends. '_Dear Starclan please don't let them be dead!'_

He pushed his way through the bramble curtain after his deputy and froze once he got inside. Two unfamiliar cats lay in neighboring nests against the wall with Appleblossom and Acorncloud working on them furiously with the few herbs that were in the stores of the medicine cat den. Their pelts were similar, one with untameable flame tabby markings and the other one with smooth cream tabby stripes. Both were quite roughed up, with small scraps and patches of fur missing.

"Who are they?" Flowstar asked, his voice flat with confusion as he stared at the strangers, stunned as they looked back up at him with fear filled eyes.

Appleblossom looked up and smiled warmly at Flowstar as she padded over to him, her breath smelling strongly of herbs as her blue eyes shone with excitement. "They are your newest members to ThunderClan."


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

Flowstar padded outside of his den and paused to stretch, arching his back and extending his legs in front of him. His red tabby pelt rippled across his body as he moved with fluid motion down to the clearing below, padding along the stone path with a long stride. He opened his mouth in a wide yawn and plopped down when he reached the bottom, curling his tail around his paws and giving his pelt a quick grooming as his blue gaze traveled around the camp. The two newcomers sat near Appleblossom in the early morning light as the older she-cat talked to them warmly. Soul, a cream colored tabby she-cat, listened eagerly to what the warrior had to say. Her face alight with sheer delight as Appleblossom talked about Clan life and gave them the basics of how things worked within the territories. Jak, a spiky haired red tabby tom, seemed a little less interested and looked around with an ever deepening scowl. They had both been patched up with cobwebs and roughly made poultices thanks to Appleblossom and Acorncloud who both had very basic knowledge of herbs. Flowstar had listened to them tell their story the day before when they had arrived. Their Twoleg had abandoned them at the Greenleaf Twolegplace in RiverClan territory. Though it wasn't Greenleaf, they said their Twolegs liked to go early and they had been surprised when their Twolegs took them this time. Only to come and find themselves dumped on the side of a Thunderpath and abandoned when their Twolegs left only a few hours after arriving. They were originally found by a RiverClan patrol, but were attacked and chased out for trespassing.

"They said we were too fat and lazy to join them, that we'd be a disgrace to the Warrior Code if they took us in." Soul had recounted with a roll of her eyes. "Excuse me for being born and raised as a kittypet and never knowing any different. Anyway, we don't know how to fight, so of course we got our pelts ripped off." She huffed and looked over at Jak with a small wrinkle of her nose to her friend. "Of course, he got the worst of it since he's slower. Not my fault he's the fat one."

Flowstar chuckled to himself at the memory and shook his head. Though they were raised in a plush and soft life, they both had something about them that made Flowstar accept them immediately and without question. Yes, they were plump and fat had little muscle mass, but muscle can be gained and fat can be lost. He continued to watch them from where he settled below his den, his eyes studying the two as Appleblossom told them the differences between the ranks within the Clan and the Warrior Code. It would not be long before they joined in training sessions and began listening to Acorncloud's stories.

"Intrigued by the newcomers?" A light, amused voice drifted through his thoughts and Flowstar jumped as Glidingstorm spoke from beside him at the end of stone path to his den. She smiled shyly and dropped a vole at his paws. "I thought you might be hungry. You went to your den earlier than normal last night and I noticed you hadn't eaten when you did." She shuffled her paws and looked down almost bashfully, her eyes lighting with some emotion Flowstar couldn't name.

Flowstar relaxed and licked his fur flat once more as he smiled. "Thank you Glidingstorm, that is very kind of you." He mewed warmly, giving her a tender glance before he settled down to eat the vole. "Make sure you've eaten as well and the newcomers get something. Just because Soul and Jak are already well fed doesn't mean I want them to starve."

Glidingstorm shuffled her paws before she nodded. "Of course Flowstar, I will make sure they are well taken care of." She said with a small smile, her green eyes bright. "Shall I take them out later to show them the territory?"

Flowstar swallowed and dipped his chin in a nod. "I think I will go with you," He mewed. "I would love to get to know them more. Especially Soul, she has quite the personality and spitfire. We could use a warrior like that among us." He said with an amused huff and small smile.

Glidingstorm frowned ever so slightly, the light fading from her green eyes and she glanced at the cream colored tabby sitting across the clearing. "I guess, for a kittypet, she is alright." She mumbled sourly, turning suddenly and walking away to get herself something to eat. Flowstar watched her go, chewing thoughtfully as he wondered what caused the blue-gray she-cat to suddenly become bitter. He shook his head and went about finishing his meal in peace. The large red tom looked around camp as he did so, surprised how just two new additions to his Clan made the camp seem fuller, if not a little busier. Arroweye was ducking into camp with Burntpaw hot on his heels, the young apprentice looking exhausted from training but his eyes were bright with excitement. Hazelpaw looked up from where she was sharing a meal with Acorncloud and she waved her tail in greeting to her littermate. Flowstar didn't see Coalpaw anywhere but he guessed the younger tom was still sleeping, he had been worn out after going to WindClan the day before and then all the excitement with Soul and Jak arriving. Flowstar licked his lips as he finished the vole in a few swift gulps and rose to his paws, giving himself a good shake before he padded over to Jak and Soul, curious to what they would think of ThunderClan's home.

"Would you two be interested in seeing the territory?" He mewed with an excited tone as he approached the two new cats, looking at both of them and studying them with his blue gaze. Appleblossom smiled from where she sat by them, glancing at them as well to see how they answered.

"Of course!" Soul mewed, scrambling to her paws in an eager mess as she stood at attention, looking up at Flowstar with wide bright pale blue eyes. "We would love to get a chance to see where our new home would be. Oh Jak, think of all the adventures we're going to have!" She looked at her friend who didn't look nearly as excited as she did.

"I think having RiverClan nearly tear us apart was enough of an adventure for me." Jak grumbled bitterly, his scowl deepening. "I'm just glad we skipped WindClan territory and ended up here." He rolled his shoulders and his face crinkled in slight discomfort before glancing at the cobwebs matted on his shoulder. He was much larger than Soul, matching Flowstar in height, but his body was thick and not with muscle. His plush life as a kittypet showed in more ways than one, but the ThunderClan leader could tell once he slimmed down and got more battle training in, Jak would be a formidable opponent in battle.

Soul rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated huff. "Riverclan just doesn't appreciate what we can be," She mewed haughtily, listing her nose. "We'll become some of the best warriors ever and then _we_ will be ripping _their_ fur out." She said with a proud puff of her chest and stomp of her foot, eyes alight with determination.

Flowstar felt a genuine laugh rise in his chest and shook his head, glancing over his shoulder to see if Glidingstorm was ready to go. The ThunderClan deputy was hurriedly finishing her meal and grooming her pelt, but she was ready and Flowstar motioned for her to join them. The blue-gray she-cat rose to her paws and padded swiftly over to her leader and new Clanmates.

"Let's get going, shall we?" He mewed, looking at his two new arrivals. Jak grumbled in annoyance but rose to his feet as Soul danced in place, hopping from one paw to the other. Flowstar smiled at the two, feeling a spark of excitement flutter inside him before turning to lead them out of camp. Pushing his way through the thorn tunnel, he wiggled free on the other side and turned and watched as Jak and Soul did the same, with Glidingstorm bringing up the rear.

"Glidingstorm, why don't you take Jak to the abandoned Twoleg Nest, and I'll take Soul to the Sky Oak?" Flowstar suggested, figuring they could split up and show them different parts of the territory. It would help them see everything, then when they returned to camp they could exchange what they had learned and hopefully learn the territory quicker this way.

Glidingstorm opened her mouth as if to protest, her green eyes narrowing slightly but she closed her mouth quickly and simply nodded, turning and leading Jak away wordlessly as Flowstar led Soul into the territory.

"So, why is your name Flowstar?" Soul asked as she happily trotted beside the much larger tom. "Appleblossom hadn't gotten to that part when talking to me and Jak about Clan life."

Flowstar gave a soft, amused purr. "I am the leader of ThunderClan and every leader gets '_-star'_ after the first part of their name. When I was a warrior, I was Flowtail, named after the flowing red fur I have on my tail. When the leader before me died, I went to the Moonpool to speak with our ancestors in StarClan and receive my nine lives. All leaders get nine lives when they become leaders so that they may live long lives to protect and guide our Clans."

Soul gapped up at him, her pale blue eyes wide. "You mean you legitimately have nine lives?" She mewed in awe as her mouth gaped open like a fish's maw.

Flowstar suddenly felt flustered, if not a little embarrassed, as he stumbled a little as he walked and cleared his throat. "Well, I mean, I did. In the beginning. I lost one life in battle and one to illness." He mewed, his words rushing and tumbling from him as he struggled to walk steadily. He had never really been asked about his lives before as most his Clan knew how many lives he had left and knew the process in how they are received. He resisted the urge to give his pelt a solid shake, worried that that would give away how flustered he felt explaining his lives.

Soul looked at him with a bright, reassuring smile lighting up her features. "Well, you certainly look well and fit for someone that's died twice." She said rather bluntly, with a smile still tugging at the corners of her mouth. She had a slight sway in her step as a light giggle bubbled out of her as she glanced over her shoulder at the red pelted tom beside her, pale blue eyes glittering in the sunlight. Flowstar watched her with a curious gaze as she padded beside him, head cocked to the side so he could look down at her. She had such a bright outlook on everything, despite being abandoned by those who were supposed to be her forever home and being attacked all in one day. He'd expect her to be more like Jak, annoyed and subdued with exhaustion.

"What else would you like to know?" He asked, curious as to what more she wanted to learn from him.

"Well," She mewed, pondering a moment as they walked side by side through the forest, the sun shining through the leaves above them and dappling their pelt in small specks of light. "Appleblossom had said something about...blurring borders I think? Mixing the Clans? I think she said that it was against the warrior code or whatever it is the Clans follow?" Soul mewed. "But isn't that what ShadowClan and RiverClan are doing? If other Clans are doing it, what makes it so wrong?"

Flowstar nodded. "Yes, they believe it is the only way to help the Clans grow. But the other leaders are blind to the pain and ruin it will bring their Clans. The borders are there for a reason, so that two cats from each Clan can't be together. Imagine if you were born to one Clan, but your parent is a whole different territory away and you don't feel you belong where you were born, but you don't feel you belong where your other parent is either. Where would you go, if you have nowhere to belong and each place you could go looks down on you?"

Soul frowned, her pace slowing a bit as her tail dropped a little. "That sounds heartbreaking." She mewed softly, her blue eyes bright with heartache.

"It gets worse, trust me." Flowstar mewed grimly, feeling his heart twist in his chest.

"How so?" Soul inquired.

"Well, imagine your littermates decide to go to the other Clan where your other parent is from, and you stayed in the one you were born. What will you do if you go to battle with the other Clan and you come face to face with your siblings? Or other parent? Will you fight them like a loyal warrior to your Clan, or let them go like loyal kin?"

"You're right." Soul mewed after a moment of silence. "That is much, much worse." She shook her head. "Why would the other leaders put their Clans through that?"

Flowstar shrugged. "I doubt even StarClan knows that." He mewed with a roll of his eyes.

"I thought StarClan knew everything?" Soul said, giving a slight frown as she looked up at the sky above them.

Flowstar chuckled. "I'm sure it seems like they do, they know a lot more than you or me, that's for sure." He said, shaking his head with a smile. "They see all that happens, know all from the past and sometimes they can predict the future and they try to warn us of dangers to come. But you see, they can't tell us directly what is going to happen. So they send us warnings in the form of prophecies or omans."

"Did they send you a prophecy about this?" Soul asked, turning her blue eyes back onto the tom beside her.

Flowstar shook his head. "I can't receive prophecies. And if I did, I would not be good at interpreting them. That is what a medicine cat is for." He explained softly.

"But you don't have a medicine cat." Soul mewed matter-of-factly, her tone blunt and to the point.

Flowstar sighed. "I know, and that worries me." He mewed. "It takes time to train a medicine cat and I have no one to train one. And with ShadowClan threatening to attack, I need one now more than ever." He shook his head, his mind reeling as all those worries flooded his head. "And although I am glad you and Jak are here, it will take a while before you two are battle ready. "

Soul looked herself over and frowned. "I'm sorry we're so fat." She mewed with a soft grumble. "And we came at such a bad time too. I promise to try my best and I'll get Jak to try hard too." She said, looking at Flowstar. "We won't let you down!"

Flowstar gave a soft purr and rested his tail on her flank lightly. "It's alright Soul, you two couldn't have come at a better time. Sure it will take a while to train you and get you battle ready, but not as long as it would take to wait for a kit to become an apprentice and then to train an apprentice. With you and Jak you add to our numbers, you make us stronger." He mewed with an encouraging smile, his own blue eyes bright. "Plus you help with the lack of diversity in ThunderClan. If either of you ever want to, you two are more than welcome to take on a mate within the Clan. Just because you were born outside of the Clans doesn't make you any less a warrior than the ones that were raised in the forest. If you prove yourself loyal to ThunderClan, once you finish your training and get your warrior names, I would be delighted to see both of you happy with mates and families in ThunderClan."

Soul giggled and ducked her head shyly, looking away from the red tabby tom. "I haven't even thought about that." She mewed quietly, her voice bashful. She looked at him, her pale blue eyes shining. "I guess we can be more helpful than we originally thought." She said with a purr.

Flowstar smiled warmly, catching himself off guard as his heart hammered in his chest. "Yes, much more helpful." He said with a soft purr. He looked around and padded down a well-trodden path that led to the Sky Oak. "I feel you and Jak will fit into ThunderClan perfectly." He mewed, looking back at Soul as she padded after him.

Soul purred and bounded after him, lightly brushing her soft pelt against his. "I think we will too." She mewed softly, glancing up at him with a tender smile as she waited for him to continue leading the way.

Flowstar stumbled a bit when she smiled at him, his gaze caught on hers and not where he was walking. He stood up straight and cleared his throat. "Uhm, right. We're almost to the Sky Oak." He mewed, hastening his pace to get ahead of her as his heart raced and his stomach flopped like a fish. What was this feeling she caused him to feel?


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

"When will they be here?" Hazelpaw whined, leaning into Coalpaw who stiffened and gave her a quizzical look before he glanced nervously at Flowstar. Flowstar hid a smile as he sat beside Jak, who he had brought with him to introduce to the WindClan cats and to show as proof that ThunderClan really did have new members. Coalpaw huffed and hid his surprised expression as he put on a blank face, trying not to look phased or interested. Flowstar noticed out of the corner of his eye that the sleek pelted black and white tom leaned back into Hazelpaw and wrapped his tail around hers. Now, the ThunderClan leader couldn't help but smile.

"Patience Hazelpaw, I told them sun-high and we're here a little early." Flowstar mewed calmly as he glanced up at the blue sky barely visible through the canopy of leaves overhead. It had rained the day before and the earth underpaw was still damp, the undergrowth still heavy with the scent of rain. Now they sky was a bright dazzling blue above them, dotted with puffy white clouds that moved lazily across the wide expanse of blue.

"So, why are we meeting with WindClan?" Jak asked, tilting his head to look at Flowstar. It had only been three days since they had arrived in ThunderClan and two days since Flowstar and Glidingstorm had shown him and Soul the territory. Since then, he has become more interested in Clan life and more comfortable it seemed. He asked more questions and seemed more dedicated to his training and contributing to the Clan he now called home.

"They are our allies. Smokestar and I agree that mixing Clan blood and ignoring the borders is not how we save our Clans. " Flowstar explained, glad to explain his alliance with WindClan. "And I think it will be a good idea we meet often and report to each other how each Clan is doing, seeing as we both border our enemies. RiverClan borders WindClan on the other side, the same way ShadowClan shares our other border." He glanced at the plump tom beside him, wondering if he understood. Jak seemed to process the information a moment before he finally nodded in understanding.

A sudden hiss caught everyone's attention and the ThunderClan cats leapt to their paws, eyes wide as they all glanced across the border to see Weaselpaw with his back arched and fur bristling, glaring at Hazelpaw. Hazelpaw smirked, her eyes narrowing as she lifted her paw and waved to the tom across the stream.

"A pleasure to see you too Weaselpaw." She said in a sing song voice, her teeth flashing in a wide smile as her tail swished back and forth behind her. "You don't have to worry now darling, our Clans are allies and I have enough of your fur to keep my nest nice, warm, and cozy from the last time we saw each other."

Weaselpaw snarled and looked ready to leap across the stream to tear Hazelpaw's smile off her face, but a long smoke cream colored tail stopped the young tom by blocking his path. Smokestar looked down on his nephew and with just one glance from those blazing blue eyes made the younger cat take a step back and lower his gaze to the ground in shame, much like a kit caught doing something he shouldn't be. "Sorry Smokestar," He muttered dejectedly as he took a step back, shooting a burning glare at Hazelpaw who stuck out her tongue. Flowstar shot the young apprentice his own glare and growled, making the she-cat flinch as she settled back down beside Coalpaw. Flowstar looked back to the WindClan cats and noted that it was just Smokestar and Weaselpaw, no sign of any other members of WindClan nearby.

"I see you have someone new." Smokestar mewed, moving his pale blue gaze to Jak, his eyes studying him intently as he took in his plump form. Flowstar noted the slight look of disapprovement that crossed the other leader's features, but it was gone so fast the ThunderClan leader didn't dare call him out on it. Jak sat up tall, his spikey flame colored pelt as groomed as he could get it and his cobwebs all removed as his wounds were nearly done healing. A shallow gash on his shoulder was sure to be his first battle scar, the edges of the wound already turning pink and puckering after just a few days.

"Yes," Flowstar said with some excitement, his eyes bright as he prepared to explain their story. "On the day I traveled to your camp, I returned to find two cats being treated by Acorncloud and Appleblossom in the medicine cat den. They had been dropped off by their Twolegs in RiverClan territory but RiverClan wasn't keen on having plump, trainable, kittypets among their ranks. They traveled around the lake shore and were found by my warriors wandering through our territory, seeking shelter." Flowstar watched as Smokestar nodded and studied Jak, a hint of disappointment suddenly lighting in his eyes, probably because Soul and Jak skipped his territory. The disapproving look now gone as he realized what this would mean for ThunderClan and not his own.

"You are lucky to have them." He mewed after a moment of silence and contemplation, choosing his words carefully. "Morningstar is a fool for having them chased out and not seeing their potential as warriors."

Flowstar nodded his agreement as he glanced at Jak, pride thrumming in his chest as he saw how tall the other tom was looking and how proud he seemed to be recognized. "Has anything happened in WindClan?" He asked, looking back at Smokestar with hope that there was something to report. Maybe they had found some rogues or loners, or at least scented some. Maybe Thornstrike had finally settled and was no longer pressuring Smokestar to join the other two mingling Clans.

Smokestar hesitated a moment, glancing at Weaselpaw then glancing around to make sure no one else was around. "Thornstrike has been running off a lot lately." He mewed, flicking his tail as he spoke softly. He spoke so quietly Flowstar almost had to strain to listen to him and to hear him clearly. "She says she's going on border patrol or hunting, but then she's gone all day. Much longer than any solo border patrol or hunting patrol should take, and she never takes her apprentice with her. Emberpaw is young and eager to learn, I can't imagine him being too much for her to handle. With how things are going, it's important he gets as much training as possible but she's always running off on her own. She always comes back with prey or fresh scent marks on either this border or RiverClan's, so I can't necessarily call her a liar." The young tom sighed and flicked his ears, glancing around one more time. "Plus, I have the ever so small suspicion she may be expecting."

Flowstar blinked, visibly taken aback and surprised. "Thornstrike? Expecting kits?" He mewed in shock, his voice cracking slightly as it rose an octave. "Who in StarClan's name is the father?"

"Who would even want to go that close to her?" Hazelpaw mewed in distaste as she wrinkled her nose, her dark green eyes flashing. Coalpaw made a '_hrrmmph' _in agreement as he gave his chest a few swift licks.

Smokestar shook his head and shrugged, clearly as surprised and lost as everyone else. "I'm not sure, it's obviously not me. There's been a few scentings of some rogues and loners on the edges of our territory, but they haven't crossed the border or mixed with her scent."

Flowstar couldn't help but grow excited at the news of rogues and loners being scented, at least they were close and it could mean more members for both Clans. He took a moment to think about what Smokestar said, processing the information and rolling it around in his head. "Maybe she's just filling out now that it's the middle of new-leaf and hunting is going good?" He suggested, wondering if the increasing size was simply due to the fact that prey was becoming plentiful once again. During leaf-bare, WindClan always became the leanest and thinnest, so Flowstar figured it could just be the deputy was just well fed.

"Now, I thought that at first." Smokestar mewed thoughtfully, his tail tip twitching in the leaves. "But every now and again, I will get a whiff of milk from her. At first I thought it was my imagination but it happens too often for me to blame it on a trick of the mind anymore. Lately I feel it is becoming stronger and she doesn't seem to be trying to hide it or concerned about it."

Flowstar twitched his tail and thought a moment, trying not to let his own distaste for the she-cat show on his features. "Well, you could look on the bright side. Kits means growth to your Clan, right?"

Smokestar tried to refrain from wrinkling his nose and snorted. "Yes, but Thornstrike's kits? I've already been doubting her as my deputy since the war and battles have been over, but I don't have anything to go off of to change deputies. She knows that. These kits give her leverage of sorts. She's a great deputy and she could use the fact that in a time of need she provided kits to help support and save the Clan. If she does that, it will be harder for me to find a reason to change deputies" He gave an exasperated sigh as he shook his head and his shoulders sagged slightly. Weaselpaw frowned and gave his kin a worried glance. "I'm not too sure what my choices are here Flowstar. I can't just banish her or remove her as deputy without plausible cause. "

"Wouldn't conspiring with Adderstar be a good enough cause?" Hazelpaw mewed, speaking up from where she had been mostly silent the whole time. As everyone turned to look at her she seemed a little shaken, having so many eyes on her. "I mean, Coalpaw said that Hazedawn had said she was trying to convince you to side with Adderstar. Wouldn't that count as conspiring?" She said in a hurry, the words tumbling out of her.

Smokestar shook his head, frowning at the young she-cat. "I'm afraid that isn't really conspiring, they may have exchanged words about it and even though Thornstrike agrees with him does not mean I do. I am the leader of WindClan, my word is law and she must follow it. Whether she likes it or not."

Hazelpaw looked unsure for a moment, contemplating speaking further but she finally nodded, flicking her tail as she stayed silent. Coalpaw gave her shoulder a soft nudge with his and she gave a small smile, relaxing slightly at his support

Flowstar sighed, glancing up at the sky through the leaves overhead. "I hope you figure everything out Smokestar." He mewed, giving him a sincere look as his ears flicked. "And even though it is Thornstrike, I wish her kits the best."

Smokestar gave a small huff and nodded. "Thank you Flowstar." He mewed, his tail swishing from side to side. He looked around again before he spoke, "I will have my warriors and apprentices inform you of anything new that happens within WindClan whenever they see one of your warriors on the border, that way we can keep each other posted without having to schedule meetings. I don't want Thornstrike to think these meetings will continue. Kits or not, I still question her loyalty."

Flowstar nodded his understanding, his eyes softening. "And I will do the same with mine." He mewed, rising to his paws as he stood tall. "Farewell Smokestar." He mewed with a respectful dip of his head to the other leader.

"Farewell Flowstar, I look forward to hearing from you." Smokestar said, returning the gesture briefly before turning and leading Weaselpaw away, walking close to his nephew. The young apprentice almost looked like a smaller copy of his kin, both taking long strides back towards the moor and their cream pelts melting into the long grass.

Flowstar gave his chest fur a few licks before he too turned to lead his cats away, back towards camp as the news Smokestar shared rolled over in his mind. He was excited for Smokestar, as kits meant his Clan would grow and he would have new apprentices to train once they come of age. But Thornstrike's kits? Besides it being Thornstrike, the ThunderClan leader couldn't come up with anyone he could picture being the father of the kits.

"I thought no one liked Thornstrike?" Jak mewed, sounding confused as his voice pulled Flowstar out of his thoughts. The ThunderClan leader glanced at the tom beside him and shook his head, exasperated.

"No one from WindClan likes her and I'm pretty sure no one from our Clan is quite fond of her either." Flowstar mewed, shaking his head again with a soft growl. "Which only makes this matter all the more confusing."


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

It was nearly dusk, the sun dipping down towards the horizon and casting long dark shadows through the forest and across the lake. The waves of the lake gently caressed the rocky shore were slowly turning to liquid fire as the rays from the setting sun reflected off them. A soft breeze found its way through the forest and tenderly brushed past Flowstar, ruffling his pelt lightly and carrying the last bird song of the day through the trees.

The ThunderClan leader sat on a flat boulder that jutted out of a small but steep incline that led to the lake shore. The stone was smooth and flat on the top, still warm from the day's heat. It kept the tom warm as the air around him began to cool as the sun went down.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you here, brother." A soft voice mewed as a smaller, more agile version of Flowstar padded out of the forest and sat beside him. The large tom turned to look at the she-cat next to him. Her pelt was thicker than hi, and more of a lighter clay red with a white chest and paws. Her tail wasn't a solid, dark red color like his and didn't have long fur like his did. But you could tell they were related by the way they both carried themselves when they walk and held their heads high when they sat. Their builds were generally similar, the she-cat was just more agile and lean than the ThunderClan leader. They both had sharp blue eyes with slender muzzles and tall ears but the biggest difference between them was the she-cat's pelt was littered with glimmering stars.

"It has been awhile since I've made this journey to the Moonpool." Flowstar mused, glancing down at her. "You know I've never been the best at speaking with StarClan but I've lost my medicine cat and I need your guidance Claystone."

Claystone gave a gentle smile as she leaned into her brother, pressing her pelt into his reassuringly. "I realize times are tough Flowstar." She mewed, her voice calm and steadying and Flowstar relaxed into her. When she was alive, the two of them had been very close. Other than Glidingstorm, his sibling had been his best friend growing up. "We can sense and feel the strife the Clans are feeling throughout all the ranks of StarClan. Though, we see little that we can help you with."

Flowstar sighed, his worries bubbling up inside him and making his chest feel tight. "I was afraid you would say that." He mewed, his tail flicking and his shoulders drooping.

Claystone pulled back and rested her tail on her brother's shoulder, looking up at him with star dappled blue eyes. "Flowstar, you are doing fine. ThunderClan is thriving! Look at all you have accomplished. Soul and Jak are slimming down nicely and only in a half moon! The apprentices are coming along nicely in their training and you have allies on your side. Your Clan is thriving despite everything being thrown your way."

Flowstar closed his eyes and drew in a long, steady breath. He knew she was right but there was still so much gnawing at his nerves and keeping him awake at night. "Yes, I understand that but it will still be a long while before Soul and Jak are battle ready and the apprentices still have a long way to go as well. Training doesn't happen overnight, Claystone."

Claystone leaned against her brother again, sighing as she closed her eyes. "You need to look on the bright side." She said softly, her scent drifting around them and soothing Flowstar slightly. "Yes, RiverClan and ShadowClan are breaking the Warrior Code and we can feel their faith in us wavering, but their Clans aren't growing at any faster pace than they would have if they had not broken the Code. If you think about it, ThunderClan is growing at a faster rate just because of Soul and Jak."

Flowstar suppressed a sigh as he took in her words. "I guess you are right." He mewed dejectedly.

His sister laughed and nudged him lightly with her muzzle as she smiled up at him. "Of course I am! In case you've forgotten, I have always been the right one." She said with a wink at him. Then her smile faded and she looked at him, becoming more serious. The air suddenly grew cold with a night chill and Flowstar noted that the sun had set beyond the horizon and the moon was already rising high in the sky. Stars shimmered on the lake surface as the waves began to slap against the shore in an angry torrent and the wind began to pick up, whipping through the trees

"Flowstar, you must listen carefully to me." Claystone mewed as the wind began pushing against Flowstar in such a raging force he dug his claws into the smooth stone beneath him so he wasn't thrown off. Claystone was standing now, facing Flowstar, her eyes dark and foreboding air hung around her. The wind pushed her long fur every which way, making it dance and swirl around her.

"_The snake spreads its poison with its deadly thorn and only a raging storm of smoke filled wind and the flowing roar of thunder can bring back and restore the peace. If they fail, all they know will fall victim to the venom spreading."_

Claystone's voice seemed to howl with the wind, surrounding Flowstar as it echoed and repeated. The tom watched in horror as a dark figure slithered across the stone, coming towards him with a sharp hiss. Flowstar gave a cry as the black adder was joined by multiple others, all slithering and surrounding him. They writhed and wriggled between his paws, brushing against his belly fur as they piled on top of one another. They hissed and snapped at each other and Flowstar tensed as he watched their fangs flash in the moonlight.

"Claystone!" Flowstar yowled, his voice carried away on the wild wind and he looked around, trying to find his sister but she was gone. He gave a cry and tried to move his paws, but it was like they were stuck in mud as he tried to pull them out of the adders. The large tom struggled against the serpents as they began to pile on top of each other, their slithering bodies creating a pile around him and brushing against his sides. Flowstar cried out for help but the wind storm swallowed up his voice, filling his lungs with a pungent, sour taste from the adders that pushed against him. He looked up and felt his heart leap up to his throat as he looked at the night sky above hi,. The sky was slowly turning black as the stars began to fall, leaving blazing trails of silver light in their wake. Flowstar struggled against the snakes that were constricting his body when suddenly he caught sight of a light near the forest edge. Hoping it was sister, he turned to call out to her, but blinked in surprise at who stood in the shaft of light.

"Help us." Acorncloud mewed, her eyes large and wild as a massive white adder slipped around her neck. It was watching Flowstar with beady red eyes it's body slowly wrapped around Acorncloud and began to squeeze. The elder gave a small cry as her body was constricted by the adder and Flowstar called out her name but was still silenced by the wind. The snake seemed to give a delighted, crazed smile as it pulled back and opened its mouth, thorn sharp fangs flashing in the night. It hissed and drove its fangs into the flesh of Acorncloud's chest, and the she-cat yowled in pain as venom was injected into her bloodstream. Her yowl echoed on the wind and surrounded the ThunderClan leader, reverberating in his skull and making his whole body tremble and convulse as he struggled to get through the mass of hissing adders to his Clanmate.

"No!" Flowstar screamed, jolting awake next to a pool of shimmering moonlit water. He looked around, his eyes wild as he gasped for breath and scrambled to his paws. His pelt was rumpled and his breathing ragged. The other cats at the Moonpool were already awake and Smokestar gave him a concerned look as he took a step forward.

"What happened?" He asked as Minkleap, the RiverClan medicine cat, and Alderberry, ShadowClan's medicine cat, gave him wary looks but kept silent.

Flowstar scrambled to find words, his heart racing in his chest as he struggled to catch his breath and shake the sound of Acorncloud's yowl from his ears. "I need to get back to my Clan." He said, short of breath as he looked at Smokestar with wild eyes. "Something's wrong, I must go!" Without another word he shot out of the hollow, his heart thundered in his chest until he thought it would burst as he flew across the ground in great leaps and bounds as he rushed back to his Clan. Fear chilling his blood as it coursed through his veins and making his legs burn as he ran through the forest, underbrush whipping across his face and pulling at his pelt as he struggled to get home. He felt like it took ages for him to finally reach the thorn tunnel that lead camp and he burst through in flurry of red fur and flailing legs. Glidingstorm, who was on guard duty, rushed in after him calling his name.

"Flowstar?" She mewed, lightly brushing her pelt against his as she looked at him, her green eyes bright with concern as she rested her tail tip on his heaving flank. "What's wrong? What did StarClan show you?"

"Acorncloud." Flowstar mewed, pushing away from Glidingstorm and stumbling towards the elders den.

"She's in her nest, sleeping." Glidingstorm mewed in confusion, padding after him and trying to steady her stumbling leader. "Flowstar are you alright? What happened?" she repeated as she say the wild fear in his blue eyes.

Flowstar ignored her, pushing his way through the entrance to the elders den and feeling his legs go weak when he saw the old she-cat's nest empty and cold. She was gone.

"Where is she?" He snapped, anger rising in his chest as he whipped around and looked at Glidingstorm who gaped at the empty nest in shock.

"I don't know, she was there when you left." The she-cat mewed, her eyes wide and panicked. A sudden rustle at the thorn tunnel caught their attention and they turned to see Soul pushing her way into camp. Her right ear was torn, blood running down the side of her face and she had a few wounds on her shoulders and sides.

"Come quick!" She gasped, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Though she was stronger and dropping weight, she was still far too out of shape. "It's Acorncloud. Arroweye and I saw her on our patrol, we tried to stop her but then-" She broke off as she began coughing violently and struggled to catch her breath, her blue eyes filled with fear.

"Then what, Soul?" Flowstar demanded, rushing over to her. He nudged her gently on the shoulder, encouraging her to sit and she plopped down, chest heaving as she recovered from coughing. She looked up at Flowstar with wide blue eyes, her expression making Flowstar's chest grow tight and making him struggle to breath.

"ShadowClan." Soul managed to say between desperate gasps for air. Glidingstorm gasped and then cursed under her breath as she began barking orders, calling for Appleblossom and the apprentices.

The one word chilled Flowstar to the bone and he stared down at Soul in horror.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Flowstar and Soul paced outside the medicine cat den, their paths parallel to each other as both of them looked at the ground intently. Flowstar's expression was clouded with worry as he paces, his tail tip flicking nervously as he glanced at the bramble screen that covered the entrance to the medicine cat den. Appleblossom was inside, doing her best to help Arroweye and Acorncloud with their wounds from the ShadowClan attack last night. Soul had already been helped and cobwebs with dried herbs covered her torn ear and her shoulders where the worst of her wounds had been inflicted.

Acorncloud, the stubborn old thing, had gotten fed up with ShadowClan and had marched right to their border. It was as if she had forgotten her age and that she rarely left camp anymore, that she hadn't fought in battle in ages. Of course, she made quite a ruckus on her way there which is how Arroweye and Soul had found her while on a night patrol on the ShadowClan border. Unfortunately, she had also attracted ShadowClan attention from two warriors who had been late night hunting. Burningeclipse and Brackenstorm had been at the border waiting for the elder, laying in the shadows that seemed endless in the night.. As soon as she was within reach the ShadowClan deputy was upon her and she showed no restraint despite fighting an elder. If Arroweye and Soul had not been there, Flowstar feared they would be mourning the elder instead of treating her wounds. He shook his head as he continued to pace, anger and fear burning in his chest and making his heart contort inside him. How mouse-brained was this old she-cat? Not only threatening her own life, but that of one of his best warriors and a warrior still in training!

Appleblossom appeared in front of the bramble screen covering the entrance to the medicine cat den, her eyes glossed over with exhaustion and worry. "They'll be fine." She mewed, heaving a sigh. "Acorncloud has some pretty deep wounds and I've done all I know how to do for her. Her fate lies in the paws of StarClan now, only time will tell if she will recover from her wounds." She mewed, her face grim and holding little hope.

"What of Arroweye?" Soul demanded, her concern for her Clanmate warming Flowstar's heart as she watched her eyes search Appleblossom's face..

"He will be fine. He's got some pretty deep wounds too, but nothing he won't recover quickly from." Appleblossom mewed, offering the she-cat a weak reassuring smile. "He should be healed enough in a few days to start patrols again. Nothing to serious, so make sure you and Glidingstorm keep him on the WindClan border and on light hunting patrols until he has fully recovered." She said, turning her stern gaze to Flowstar, who nodded in acknowledgement.

"What was Acorncloud thinking?" He hissed under his breath, annoyance bubbling up inside him. She had always been sharp tongued and an advocate for battle, but he never expected something as foolish as this from her.

"I think age is getting to her." Appleblossom said quietly with a saddened look, glancing down at her herb crusted paws. "She's been very forgetful lately and has even mentioned Risingwater quite often. She talked about how he was a poor choice as deputy, since she never sees him in camp and he never seems to be doing his job." The senior warrior shook her head as her shoulders dropped from some invisible weight weighing them down. "Not too long ago she even forgot she was an Elder and was yelling at me for taking her nest in the warriors den."

Flowstar blinked and looked at his mother in shock. "Why haven't you said anything?" He asked, outraged and stung that his kin had not told him what was going on with a member of his Clan.

"I didn't want Burntpaw and Hazelpaw to find out." Appleblossom mewed, looking at her son apologetically. "Think of how upset they will be finding out their only surviving kin is suffering from failing memory. She has good days where she is very much aware of what is going on and remembers everything, but she has bad days too. And last night was a bad day. She thought she was a warrior at the very beginning of the war when we were all enemies, especially with ShadowClan. She thought she was part of an ambush plan." Appleblossom sighed and shook her head, Flowstar could almost hear her heart breaking as she thought about her ailing Clanmate and former mentor.

"Well that one bad night nearly got her killed and got one of my best warriors injured." Flowstar grumbled bitterly, anger still burning in his chest. As angry as he was at Acorncloud, he could not stay too upset with her if the old she-cat did not realize her memory was failing, she couldn't help it. Flowstar sighed and thought a moment before flicking his tail and glancing to the pale cream tabby she-cat beside him. "Soul, will you go find Glidingstorm and tell her to meet me in my den? Appleblossom, you come with me." He mewed, turning to begin heading to his den as Soul bounded off to find the deputy. Appleblossom padded softly after the ThunderClan leader as they walked up the stone path to his den.

Flowstar paused a moment and motioned for Appleblossom to enter before him and followed her into his dimly lit den. He padded over to his nest and settled down, wrapping his tail around his paws as he waited for Glidingstorm to arrive. He didn't have to wait long, for not even two heartbeats later she was pushing her way into his den.

"What is it?" She asked, her green eyes scanning him as concern flashed in those brilliant green orbs. "Is this about what you saw last night from StarClan?"

Flowstar nodded, his mouth going dry as he rememebred Acorncloud's echoing scream and the hissing adders that swarmed him. "I received a prophecy from my sister, Claystone." He mewed, watching as his mother's expression become clouded with grief. "She said '_The snake spreads its poison with its deadly thorn and only a raging storm of smoke filled wind and the flowing roar of thunder can bring back and restore the peace. If they fail, all they know will fall victim to the venom',_ but I have no idea what that could possibly mean." Flowstar mewed, tilting his ears back slightly in shame. He knew StarClan was doing their best, even going as far as to try and deliver him a message. Without a medicine cat, he felt cut off from his ancestors and it left a gaping hole in his heart.

"Well, it mentions a snake. So maybe that's Adderstar?" Glidingstorm suggested, her expression thoughtful as she picked apart the words. "Though I'm not too sure what the '_deadly thorn' _part could be. I would say Thornstrike, but she's WindClan's deputy. How could Adderstar be using her to spread his poison when she's on the other side of the lake from him?"

Flowstar shook his head. "Who knows?" He mumbled. "Maybe the deadly thorn is just his influence he has over his Clan and RiverClan, he's imbedded his plan in them like a thorn stuck in their side."

All three cats were silent a moment as they all processed the information given to them by Claystone. It felt as though it shouldn't be so hard, but there were so many pieces that didn't seem to fit together, or pieces of the puzzle were missing.

"This is what a medicine cat is for." Flowstar growled, his temper rising as he grew more and more annoyed with himself. He felt as though he was failing his Clan a little bit at a time. First he didn't realize how sick Acorncloud was becoming and now he couldn't decipher a vital prophecy. "They are supposed to translate these messages and help me understand them so I can protect my Clan. They're supposed to help heal my warriors when the act of one reckless member threatens the lives of others." The tom could hear his blood roaring hot in his ears as his claws dug into the moss of his nest. The stress of recent events was getting to him and the look in his eyes was the look of a cat hungry for blood. He wanted to act, to make ShadowClan pay for what they did to his warriors and to an elder nonetheless. How low must they stoop to get their point across? To drive Flowstar to the edge and lash out?

"Flowstar, just calm down a minute and think-" Glidingstorm tried to mew calmly to him, taking a step forward as she watched his blue eyes burn with fury.

Flowstar growled as he sprang to his feet, shouldering his way past her as he left his den and bounded over to the Highledge. He let out a yowl and the few members of his Clan looked up at him in startled confusion as he waited for everyone to gather below him. Glidingstorm looked less than pleased and concerned flashed in her green eyes as she settled down at her place below the Highledge. Applebloom shook her head and looked up at her son with a deep sadness reflecting in her blue eyes as she sat near the apprentices. Jak had just returned from the WindClan border in time to hear Flowstar's yowl and he rushed to join Soul as Flowstar began.

"We can't keep hiding in fear like this." He said, his voice echoing across the mostly empty camp. He felt his heart twist in his sudden outburst of anger, caused by his desperation to save his Clan. He remembered when apprentices would fight for a spot closer to the Highledge to hear him better, when the clearing was full of cats gathered below him. Now he led just a pawful of cats and they were spaced out in the clearing. No one jostled for a good spot, bickered over seating, or grumbled about being in the back. Even if they are crowded together, it would hardly make a difference.

He shook his head as anger contorted in his chest and continued. "ShadowClan can't use fear to control us! Are we really going to stand by and let them threaten our borders? Hide in the shadows and hope they don't see us on patrol?" Flowstar snapped as he bristled, the fur on his shoulders and hackles beginning to rise as his tail lashed wildly behind him. "When did ThunderClan start to fear what lies in the shadows across the borders? The time has come to fight back! Next time ShadowClan wants to challenge us on our borders, don't hesitate to answer it." He spat, eyes burning as he spoke. He opened his mouth to continue, but was cut off.

"This isn't right Flowstar." Soul mewed, standing up from where she had been sitting beside Jak. "You're speaking out of hurt and rage, acting out rashly. Recklessness will only lead to foolish decisions, which will only cause you more pain and troubles." She looked around and shied a little as everyone's gaze turned to her but recovered quickly. She inhaled and stood a little taller, puffing out her chest as she spoke. "We have to stay strong. Right now one of your most able bodied warriors is hurt and confined to camp for a few days. I have only a few scrapes and bruises, so I can still patrol and hunt. But sending us into unnecessary battles will only bring us down further."

"She's right." Glidingstorm mewed, though she seemed bitter about agreeing with the former kittypet as she looked up at Flowstar, green eyes bright and the ThunderClan leader saw his own pain reflected in her gaze. "Wait until Soul and Arroweye are fully recovered before you order any battles. Or even better, wait until we have a medicine cat to treat our warriors and care for us. Appleblossom can only do so much and she has the most herb knowledge out of anyone in our Clan." The blue-gray she-cat looked at the gathered cats and flicked her tail. "Plus, Jak and Soul still aren't entirely prepared for a full out battle. Give them more time before you send them to get slaughtered." The ThunderClan deputy settled an icy cold glare upon Soul, her eyes norring as she huffed. Flowstar watched the two she-cats exchange glares with confusion but shook it off as he sighed and felt his temper fade ever so slightly.

"Fine." He finally said softly, his tone sour. "The original plan for patrolling ShadowClan's border still stands and be more cautious than ever." And with that, the ThunderClan leader leapt off the Highledge and headed towards his den. He passed by Glidingstorm who rose to her paws and opened her mouth as if to say something and follow him, but he padded right past her without a second glance, feeling a pang of guilt. He should probably listen to what she had to say and he could use her comfort, but his rage still burned within his heart and burrowed in his chest like a sour thorn. He wasn't in the mood for comforting words, even if it was from his lifelong friend who knew him better than anyone else in this camp. He curled his lips back as his heart fluttered in his chest and pushed his way into his den, needing time to himself to think.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

Flowstar growled as he heard soft pawsteps behind him from someone entering his den. He didn't want to be disturbed, his emotions were still rioting inside his chest and making it hard for him to breathe. When the presence inside his den didn't leave he scowled before lifting his head and blinking, watching with his blue eyes as Glidingstorm came into view.

"I know you didn't want to be bothered." She mewed quickly before Flowstar could speak. She was shuffling her paws slightly, looking unsure and unsettled still from Flowstar's outburst earlier. She took a deep breath and steeled her expression. "But there's someone here you might want to talk to."

Flowstar scowled and narrowed his eyes at his deputy as he gave a disapproving snort.. "Unless it's someone that can be a medicine cat for us, or a rogue wanting to join, I'm not interested." He snapped, preparing to turn away from her and lay back down in his nest.

"I may not be able to be ThunderClan's medicine cat specifically," A soft voice mewed and the ThunderClan leader jumped to his paws as he watched a cinnamon and white she-cat with blue eyes padded into his den. Fear and determination battled for dominance in her eyes and her sweet herb scent filled the space around them. "But I would be more than willing to do what I can to help." Alderberry mewed, lifting her chin proudly.

"What are you doing here?" Flowstar sputtered, surprise making his heartbeat stutter as he tried to decide if he should be cautious or excited that the ShadowClan medicine cat was here before him.

The soft spoken she-cat shuffled her paws and looked away from the red tabby tom. "I treated Brackenstorm and Burningeclipse's wounds today, after what happened on the border." She said softly, shame creeping into her voice as she brought up the events that occured during the night patrol. "I don't believe that it was a planned ambush, like they said, but Adderstar learned about you're two new members and he's furious. But he's quite proud of the fact that ThunderClan doesn't have a medicine cat and boasts about it constantly to our Clan, as if to give them even more of a reason to attack, to weaken ThunderClan. If I could stay here in ThunderClan, I would. But I can't leave ShadowClan. They are my family and my home. If I don't stay for them, then I at least owe it to Heatherkit to stay and be her mentor when she chooses the path of a medicine cat."

Flowstar shook his head, confusion rising within him. "That still doesn't tell me why you are here Alderberry." He mewed, though he soaked up the information she was giving him like a sponge. He could imagine Adderstar was not pleased that the only kit in his Clan wanted to be a medicine cat. Despite the fact he held Alderberry over Flowstar's head and used her presence as a reason to start a fight, Flowstar knew the older tom wanted more warriors. A medicine cat was useful but served no purpose to Adderstar if there were no warriors for them to treat.

Alderberry took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, choosing her words carefully. "I want to help you, I want to help your Clan. I am only half ShadowClan, the other part of me is ThunderClan."

Flowstar felt his heart stop as he looked at the she-cat before him. Even Glidingstorm looked taken aback as they both gaped at her. "But… who? I never remember anyone having kits and one went missing. There was one queen, Ravendust, who lost her litter in a fox attack on the camp seasons ago but all the kits perished."

"All but one," Alderberry said softly, flicking an ear. "The fox attack served as a distraction. My mother had to make a split second decision, to grab one kit and go to the border. Many assumed she went after the fox to avenge her kits and that the fox ran off with one because there was one missing when they buried my siblings. In reality she took me to my father, Stonejaw, who had been on a passing patrol on the ShadowClan border. She left me to be found by them and because of the chaos I didn't carry the scent of ThunderClan, I smelled like fox and blood. The ShadowClan patrol assumed I had somehow escaped the fox and found my way to the border. Stonejaw knew who I was but didn't tell anyone else in ShadowClan. Brackenstorm doesn't know we share the same father and that we are kin. No one left in ShadowClan knows the truth about me. Only Stonejaw, Ravendust, and Otterpounce who raised me knew my true heritage." She dipped her chin, looking away from Glidingstorm and Flowstar who looked at her in stunned silence.

Alderberry cleared her throat and hesitantly glanced at the two ThunderClan cats as they processed this information. When this happened, they would have been in the middle of their training as apprentices and the Great War was nearly about to break out. At the time, the chaos caused by all the fights along the borders and the pressure of the impending war made it easy to overlook a kit that simply went missing and wasn't actually taken by a fox.

"It is because of my Half-Clan blood that I fear for those born as a result of the mixing of blood. Because my heart is torn between the Clan I was born in and the one I call home, I feel stuck and unsure who I should help in times like this. Adderstar can't see it because he practically runs both Clans now, just like he wanted. I feel like might be his grand plan, blur all the borders and get all four Clans under his leadership. The ultimate Clan that rules the whole lake."

"There is no way one cat could fully control all the territories," Glidingstorm scoffed. "There is simply too much land to watch all at once."

"Not if he has loyal cats to keep order," ALderberry mewed. "Those like Burningeclipse and Waterfrost who follow him blindly, wholly invested in the thought of saving the Clans. With StarClan being silent and not giving any clues or answers on how to fix everything, Adderstar looks like a true savior to the Clans."

"What about taking in loners and rogues?" Flowstar mewed, still not sure why so many of the others from the Clans looked down on this idea. "We have Soul and Jak, just adding those two adds so many opportunities for growth and increases our strength as a whole."

"That may be true," Alderberry mewed softly. "But Adderstar viewed them as untrainable, fat, and lazy. He convinced Morningstar they would serve her no good and had them chased from RiverClan's territory. Any other cats and it could be a possibility, they would already know how to survive on their own and could prove useful to the Clan. But they must follow him and bend to his word, otherwise he'll do away with them. "

"And what if he finds out you are here? Helping us and going against his word?" Flowstar mewed, concern rising in his chest as he looked at Alderberry in a new light. He had always respected her and despite her being on the quieter side, he always thought she carried herself with dignity.

Like I said, I can't stay, but I will train a warrior you have that will serve as the best medicine for your Clan until you can find a more suitable one." She said, standing tall and puffing out her white chest slightly. "I understand I am risking a lot by doing this but I'm the last cat in ShadowClan Adderstar would ever suspect to betray him. He would suspect his own sister, Onewind, before he ever suspected me of betraying him. I do my best to lay low and do as I am told, even Burningeclipse speaks out more that I do and you know how loyal she is to Adderstar." She took a shaky breath and looked at Flowstar. "I want to do whatever I can to help you." She said quietly, her blue eyes bright with a helplessness and pain Flowstar could relate to, as they were emotions he battled with daily.

He blinked slowly as he thought and looked at Glidingstorm, who glanced at Alderberry before she nodded her approval. The ThunderClan leader looked at the small red she-cat in front of him and gave a short, curt nod. "We are very grateful for your help Alderberry," He mewed softly, giving her a weak smile. "And if you ever feel you are no longer safe in ShadowClan, you are always welcome here. ThunderClan was the Clan you were born into, and will always be a safe home to you should you ever need it."

The ShadowClan she-cat gave a shy smile as her eyes swarmed with a mix of emotions. "Thank you Flowstar." She mewed, her voice breaking and she cleared her throat. "I can meet someone at the border every three nights and teach them what I can." She mewed as she glanced between the ThunderClan leader and deputy, her eyes questioning. "Who would I be teaching?"

Flowstar thought for a moment then flicked his ear as only one cat came to mind. "Appleblossom." He mewed, sure of his choice. "She has the most basic knowledge compared to anyone else and I believe in her ability to learn more."

Alderberry nodded, familiar with the senior warrior from ThunderClan. "Alright. We can meet down by the lake shore every three nights after moonhigh." She said with a glance at Flowstar for approval.

Flowstar dipped his chin and nodded. "I'll have Appleblossom and Coalpaw escort you back to the border, you can discuss with Appleblossom the meet up plan along the way." He mewed, motioning for Glidingstorm to fetch the two cats. The ThunderClan deputy dipped her head to her leader and slipped out of the den quietly.

"I would also like to look at your injured cats," Alderberry mewed suddenly, watching Glidingstorm as she left. "If that is okay, that is. I just want to make sure that their wounds aren't in danger of getting infected. I know how our warriors fight and I know they can be brutal and unfair."

Flowstar nodded his approval and led her out of his den, carefully picking his way down the path and leading her across the clearing. He spotted Glidingstorm speaking quietly to Appleblossong and Coalpaw, the young tom narrowing his gaze as he watched the ShadowClan medicine cat. The young tom's mistrust was understandable and Flowstar didn't blame him, but hoped he could see the benefits from this despite the danger. "I'm not sure what our herb store is like, so you can tell Appleblossom what we need and she can gather it on her way back from escorting you." He mewed as they neared the den and he pushed the bramble screen back to let Alderberry pass into the medicine cat den. Arroweye and Acorncloud were curled up in nests along the far wall and both peacefully slept. The cinnamon and white she-cat rushed in with soft pawsteps and Flowstar followed. He silently watched her as she carefully pulled back cobwebs and sniffed the herbs used in the poultices underneath. She was very careful not to wake the sleeping cats as she pulled away, her expression guarded.

"Are they okay?" Flowstar mewed, watching as she padded over to the stores, inspecting herbs and shuffling through them before pulling out a few herbs. She silently walked back over to the sleeping cats and crouched down as she chewed the herbs. With great care she gently applied the herbs before laying the cobwebs back over the wounds.

"Arroweye is fine, he will heal up nicely." Alderberry said softly as she glanced at Acorncloud who stirred slightly in her nest and grumbled in her sleep. "Your elder though has the greatest risk of infection. Her age means she's vulnerable and may not be strong enough to fight off a bad infection should she get one. I applied a few extra herbs I hadn't scented already in use, but I can't make any promises about her recovery." She sighed and flicked her tail. "I'll tell Appleblossom to keep a close eye on her." She mewed softly before rising to her paws and turning towards Flowstar, her blue eyes bright. "I've done all I can do for them."

"Thank you Alderberry." Flowstar mewed, unable to express how grateful he was that she was willing to help him and his Clan. A storm of emotions swirled inside him and formed a lump in his throat, leaving him at a loss of words. The ShadowClan medicine cat gave a soft smile before she dipped her head and the two cats exited the den together.

"You should get going." Flowstar mewed, looking at the sun that was growing ever closer to the horizon. He looked around camp, motioning with his muzzle to where Appleblossom and Coalpaw were waiting by the camp entrance. "Your escort is ready." He mewed warmly, giving her a small smile. "I can't thank you enough Alderberry, truly and honestly. SHould you ever need anything, please let me know."

Alderberry ducked her head bashfully. "Please, I'm only doing the right thing." She said quietly, glancing back up at the tom that towered over her. "It's in times like these where we should stick together, not stand apart."

Flowstar nodded. "That is very true, now if only we could make Adderstar see it."

Alderberry shook her head, her expression clouded with grief. "If only," She said wistfully, offering Flowstar a soft smile before padding over to the senior warrior and apprentice that awaited her at the entrance.

Flowstar watched them go, feeling his heart swell with hope where it had crumbled with desperation earlier. As he sat there and watched his Clan, he felt a sudden surge of pride well up in his chest and he puffed up slightly. Burntpaw and Soul returned from hunting just after Appleblossom and Coulpaw had disappeared through the entrance with Alderberry. Jak would soon return after border patrol with Hazelpaw. His Clan was thriving, growing steadily despite all of Adderstar's warnings that his Clan would crumble.

"What's got you all happy now?" Glidingstorm purred in amusement as she padded over to the leader and sat down beside him, her pelt ever so lightly brushing his. "If I remember correctly, you were about ready to go raging off into battle not only a few hours ago." She said with a smile and nudged his shoulder as she laughed.

"That was before Alderberry arrived and offered her help." Flowstar said with a small chuckle, nudging his friend back with his shoulder. "My hope for ThunderClan has returned."

Glidingstorm gave a small huff as she gave him a sidelong glance, smiling at him. "Well, that's good." She mewed softly. "You had me worried there for a moment." Her tone helped an ever so subtle note of sarcasm and Flowstar tilted his head to give her a sidelong glance in return, smiling in amusement. Glidingstorm gave him a sheepish glance before she leaned against him slightly, making him stiffen in surprise. He looked down at her, blinking a few times before he accepted her weight on him and relaxed into her. The warmth of her pelt on his spread through his body and he sighed contently.

"It's so nice to look at the Clan." She mewed softly watching where Soul and Burntpaw were sparring in the clearing. Burntpaw had Soul pinned and the former kittypet was trying to wiggle free. She scrambled with her back legs and finally got her paws into a good position and she pushed with all her might to throw her larger opponent off. The apprentice gave a surprised cry as he was tossed off balance, stumbling away from her and Soul leapt to her feet before darting forward and batting at Burntpaw's muzzle, skipping out of reach at the last second. She was panting from the work, but smiling as Burntpaw gave her praise. The two then headed to the fresh kill pile, chatting happily and Flowstar guessed the apprentice was giving the soon-to-be warrior some tips.

"She's turning into such a fine warrior." Flowstar mewed, warmth filling his voice as he watched Soul with a look of tenderness as the she-cat and Burntpaw settled down to eat their meals while continuing their conversation.

"I guess." Glidingstorm mewed with a hint of sudden bitterness. "She's more useful as a hunter though and she has a long way to go before she's ready for any serious fighting."

"Still," Flowstar mewed, looking down at Glidingstorm with a confused look at why she was suddenly belittling the other she-cat. "She is learning quickly and has excelled in her fighting. Much more than Jak, who is a better hunter than Soul is by far. Soul is thoughtful and can quickly figure out a way out of a rough situation. Jak rushes in and lashes out while hoping for the best, which doesn't get him anywhere."

Glidingstorm pulled away from Flowstar with a scowl as she straightened her back and avoided eye contact. "Still, Jak lands more blows in practice than Soul in practice."

"That may be true, but the blows Soul lands would inflict more damage in a battle than Jak's poorly aimed or thought out ones." Flowstar countered, wondering why his deputy was so set against the she-cat who had been there less than a moon. She still had a long way to go, but why was she giving Jak all of the praise and nothing to Soul?

Glidingstorm's scowl just deepened and she rose to her feet, turning sharply and stalking off without another word, leaving Flowstar sitting there by himself. He stared after her as he was left wondering what in StarClan's name he said to upset his friend so much.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

Flowstar pushed his way through the torn tunnel and back into camp, Soul and Jak following right behind him.

"Good job today you two." He mewed, looking back at the two cats as they broke into the clearing after him. They were both still breathing heavily from their rigorous training, but both were smiling. Well, Jak's smirk at least looked more like a smile today.

"I'm getting so good at jumping and pinning!" Soul mewed excitedly, her eyes bright. "Well, the jumping part. I'm too small to really pin Jak efficiently." She said as she gave her Clanmate a playful shove. Jak simply snorted and rolled his eyes, giving her flank an affectionate flick of his tail.

"Soon you will learn how to pin him on your own." Flowstar said with a purr or amusement.

"Sure she will." Jak said with a huff, nudging Soul back, his golden eyes bright. The cream colored she-cat gave a shrill cry and leapt at Jak, who grunted from the impact and let out a chuckle. The two rolled across the clearing in a tussle and Jak came out on top, pinning Soul who wiggled in protest and whined in complaint. Jak huffed as he smirked down at her, his eyes alright with amusement.

"I take it training went well?" Glidingstorm mewed as she padded over to Flowstar, smiling warmly at him as she greeted him with a touch of her nose to his shoulder.

"Yes, they are both progressing well." Flowstar mewed, not noticing Glidingstorm's warm smile and leaning into her touch while he watched Soul and Jak continue to practice. Though she tried to pin her friend and came close many times, Jak was still pinning her in the end. Though it slightly concerned Flowstar, he knew that someday she would learn how to gain the upper hand while battling a cat larger than herself. Until then, Flowstar hoped she never got in a fight where she faced a cat larger than her on her own.

"Good." Glidingstorm mewed with a nod before sitting down beside her leader. "Appleblossom is out collecting herbs with Coalpaw. Arroweye took the other two apprentices out hunting and I will go on border patrol soon." She mewed, following Flowstar's gaze to Soul and scowled as she gave her report. "Acorncloud is complaining about her wounds, but Appleblossom says they're healing nicely." The deputy sighed as she flicked an ear. "The ones that aren't infected that is."

Flowstar felt his heart twist painfully in his chest and he glanced at Glidingstorm. It had nearly been a half moon since Alderberry had begun teaching Appleblossom about herbs in secret and Arroweye's wounds had healed nicely while the worst of Acorncloud's wounds got the infection everyone was fearing. Flowstar knew Appleblossom was doing her best, but with each passing day the senior warrior seemed grimmer when it came to the subject of Acorncloud's wound.

"She will be fine." Glidingstorm mewed, as if sensing Flowstar's dread and reading the fear in his features as he looked at her. "She's the most stubborn she-cat I've ever met. StarClan will come for her and she will probably tell them off and live to see another moon." She said with a weak laugh, though it didn't seem to ease her leader's worry. She looked at Flowstar and pressed her muzzle to his, making him jump at the affectionate gesture. "Have faith in her Flowstar. She's a strong old she-cat." The blue-gray deputy mewed softly, her breathe warm on his cheek. The ThunderClan leader closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, taking comfort in her presence.

Flowstar sighed and pulled away from her, blinking slowly as he nodded. "Alright." He mewed, lightly pressing his muzzle to her shoulder in gratitude. "Thanks for always telling me what I need to hear Glidingstorm." He mewed softly, pulling away from her and giving her a fond look as a soft purr rumbled in his chest.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Glidingstorm mewed, returning his fond gaze for a moment before looking at the camp entrance as Arroweye led Hazelpaw and Burntpaw into camp. He had a fresh looking scar on the side of his neck, courtesy of ShadowClan's deputy. All three cats deposited their catch in the small fresh kill pile. Flowstar flicked his tail and looked at the growing mound of prey. There was no need to go out hunting again, he noted. There was enough for everyone in the Clan to have a comfortable meal, and some would still be left over for the next morning.

"Make sure no more hunting patrols go out tonight. But send one out at dawn." He mewed to Glidingstorm, twitching his whiskers.

A small shadow of disappointment crossed Glidingstorm's face. Their close moment was over, and he was back to being the leader of ThunderClan. The tenderness had left his voice, and his eyes were dim. "Yes Flowstar." She murmured softly, looking away from him. "Would you like me to go on border patrol now?"

Flowstar shook his head. "I'll go." He mewed, stretching his legs. "I've spent too many days in camp brooding over everything, I need to get out and keep busy." He said as he shook out his pelt and scanned the clearing. He thought for a moment before he called out, "Soul! Border patrol?"

"Of course!" The light cream colored she-cat mewed with excitement as she hurriedly wiggled out from under Jak, who had pinned her yet again.

Glidingstorm looked less than pleased. If not a little stung and Flowstar frowned in confusion. "How about you take Jak and Hazelpaw to the ShadowClan border?" He suggested, hoping that would cheer her up since she had wanted to go on border patrol.

"Fine." She snapped, turning to gather her apprentice and former kittypet. "Try to run into a WindClan patrol, it's been awhile since we've heard from them." She grumbled, stomping off to go fetch Jak and find where Hazelpaw had run off to.

Flowstar watched her go, confused on why she always seemed upset at the end of most of their conversations. He watched as she snapped to Jak who jumped to his paws and scowled as he gave his chest a few swift licks but followed his deputy as they went after Hazelpaw

"Ready!" Soul mewed as she bounded on her toes, tearing the red tabby tom from his thoughts as he looked down at her. Her light blue eyes were alight with excitement and her features were spread in a bright smile as she looked back up at him. Flowstar couldn't help but chuckle and smile back at her as he shook his head. Her energy was infectious and always seemed to pick up his mood.

"Let's get going then." He mewed as he began to pad towards the camp entrance, glancing over his shoulder at her as she bounced behind him. He stifled a laugh and shook his head, pushing his way through the thorn tunnel and into the forest beyond. He waited for her on the other side and started towards the WindClan border as soon as she pulled herself free of the thorns. She padded beside him happily and they traveled in comfortable silence, enjoying the sounds of the forest as it buzzed with life.

Flowstar glanced around the forest, letting the scents of new-leaf surround him. The days were getting warmer and they had a few showers from time to time but the forest always seemed greener and full of so much life after the rain. Soon the rain would pass and Greenleaf would be in full swing, a time that should be full of prosperous growth was marred by the threat of ShadowClan pressing down on their borders. The ThunderClan leader's expression darkened and his pawsteps became heavier.

"Today is such a beautiful day." Soul said with a content sigh as the sun filtered down through the canopy and warmed her pelt. Her words tore Flowstar from his thoughts and he glanced at her, forcing a small smile "It must be nice to be a WindClan cat on days like this, when it's so bright out and the sun just warms up your pelt." She paused when she saw the sidelong look Flowstar was giving her and she giggled. "Don't worry, I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here." She purred, lightly brushing her pelt against his as she nudged him with her shoulder.

Flowstar stiffened a little when she brushed up against him. What was with the she-cats lately? Was it the new-leaf fresh air getting to them? He shook his head and kept walking, his ears swiveling forward as he heard the soft murmur of the stream that was the border.

"Do you scent anyone?" Flowstar asked Soul, as if he was testing an apprentice. He looked at her as she scented the air and thought a moment, the corner or her eyes crinkling as she processed the scents of the forest.

"Yeah… I think it smells like WindClan, but it's off a little bit…" She mewed thoughtfully, looking at Flowstar in confusion, her nose wrinkling.

Flowstar frowned as he scented the air and sure enough he caught the scent of something a little off with the WindClan scent. He continued padding to the border, pushing his way through some ferns and stopping when he spotted two cats walking along the other side of the stream.

"Greetings Flowstar!" Hazedawn called when she spotted him, smiling warmly. She was accompanied by a thick pelted dark tortoiseshell she-cat with striking yellow eyes.

Flowstar dipped his head to the WindClan warrior and turned his gaze onto the stranger standing beside her, eyeing her carefully.

"Oh, Flowstar meet Sunstrike. She's the newest member of WindClan." Hazedawn mewed as she noticed his gaze, casually introducing the new warrior as pride filled her voice.

The dark tortoiseshell she-cat dipped her head respectfully. "I've heard nothing but great things about you, Flowstar." She mewed, locking her bright yellow gaze with Flowstar's blue one. Her voice was casual and respectful, but her expression was void of any emotion. He looked her over and noted that she still didn't completely smell like WindClan, which is what he and Soul had scented. She was battle scarred with pink puckered lines cutting through her dark pelt, but he noticed a few fresher wounds scabbed over.

"Did you have a skirmish with RiverClan?" He asked, turning his concerned gaze to Hazedawn.

The WindClan she-cat shook her head. "No, Sunstrike did though. She was originally in RiverClan for a while but with how they run things over there now she left and came to us along with her friend, Jezie."

Sunstrike huffed and narrowed her eyes in distaste. "I was told Clan life was good by some loners who had heard about the Clans and were looking for some. I ran into Jezie along the way and the thing can barely go two tail-lengths before she finds herself in trouble while trying to get some plants." She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "RiverClan was nothing like what I was told Clans would be like. I was told each Clan has one leader and RiverClan is practically run by two with how often Adderstar pays a visit while going into rage fits while talking to Morningstar. He brings his warriors too, or some of RiverClan goes to his territory to promote their mixing blood plan or whatever it is to 'save the Clans'." She scowled as she retold her story. "It's just a mess and I wasn't about to stay there with Adderstar practically breathing down my neck, belittling and threatening me if I didn't do exactly as told.."

Flowstar looked at the new warrior in shock. "Adderstar goes to RiverClan?" He sputtered. "And their warriors cross the border to see each other?"

"Oh no," Sunstrike mewed. "There really isn't a border between ShadowClan and RiverClan. They can travel between the two territories as much as they like, to be with the one they're interested in if they're in the opposite Clan or simply to just go to the other camp. They work more like one Clan than two separate ones."

Flowstar curled his lip back in a snarl as he bristled. "That is insanity!" He spat as rage burned in his belly. Soul pressed her pelt into his in a futile attempt to try and keep him calm.

"Thornstrike is missing too." Hazedawn added calmly. "And since Jezie and Sunstrike have joined WindClan, RiverClan is starting to threaten our borders. They gave the two one heck of a time as they crossed the border and tried to get to us."

"Who is Windclan deputy then?" Flowstar asked, glancing between the two she-cats. "If Thornstrike is missing, who is helping Smokestar organize patrols to keep the RiverClan border protected?"

"If Thornstrike isn't back by tonight Smokestar is appointing me as deputy at moonhigh." Hazedawn said with a small little puff and excited gleam in her eye. "It's about time that wretched she-cat high tail it out of WindClan. "

Flowstar was surprised the usually composed she-cat spoke so brazingly about Thornstrike, but he understood where Hazedawn was coming from seeing how the other she-cat had been behaving as of late. He heaved a sigh and nodded. "So, if Sunstrike and Jezie joined at the same time why doesn't Jezie have her warrior name?"

"She's not going to be a warrior." Sunstrike mewed matter-of-factly. "I think she's going to be medicine cat…?" She looked at Hazedawn, unsure what that really meant or if she had said it correctly.

"She still needs to go speak to StarClan to receive approval and get her name." Hazedawn mewed, dipping her chin to Sunstrike. "I think Smokestar and Weedsong are going with her."

"Weedpaw got her name?" Soul mewed excitedly, her eyes lighting up. She had met the young she-cat on the border once or twice and the two had become fast friends in just a few meetings.

Hazedawn beamed with pride and nodded. "She received it just yesterday, when Sunstrike got her name as well."

"Tell Weedsong congratulations from ThunderClan." Flowstar mewed with a soft smile. With the way things have been lately, naming new warriors was a thrill and a privilege he looked forward to when Soul and Jak's time came. "We will finish our patrol here." He mewed, flicking his tail to have Soul go refresh the scent markers. The slimming she-cat happily did as asked, trotting off with her tail held high.

"She's turning into a fine warrior." Hazedawn remarked, warmth entering her voice as she watched the other she-cat pad away. "Is she close to earning her name?"

"Close." Flowstar mewed, nodding in agreement to Hazedawn's statement. "I will see where she is at by the next Gathering and she may have her name by then. Same with Jak and maybe even Hazelpaw and Burntpaw. They all learned so quickly and I plan to hold their assessments soon"

Hazedawn purred. "That's great to hear." She mewed softly before she frowned slightly and lowered her voice. "Have you found a medicine cat yet?"

Flowstar clenched his jaw and shook his head. "No, but Alderberry is helping." He mewed quietly as Soul returned and settled down beside him. "I wish she could stay in ThunderClan, but apparently Heatherkit is dead set on becoming a medicine cat and spends every day in her den. She needs to stay to train her and make sure she is safe."

"Then how is she helping you?" Sunstrike asked with a snort as she narrowed her yellow eyes.

"She is meeting with Appleblossom every three nights to teach her about herbs. Appleblossom is doing very well for a stand-in medicine cat." Flowstar mewed, ever so slightly lifting his chin with pride and not letting Sunstrike's bitterness shake him.

Hazedawn shot Sunstrike a look and flicked her tail in warning. "We should be heading back." She mewed as she looked back across the border at the ThunderClan cats. "Even with two new cats and Thornstrike gone, it still seems nothing gets done. Plus, we have to keep an extra eye on RiverClan now." The light golden tabby shook her head and sighed in exasperation.

"If RiverClan ever attacks, I would be more than willing to send warriors to your aid." Flowstar mewed calmly, offering the she-cat some words of comfort and support.

Hazedawn gave a weak smile. "Thank you Flowstar, I will make sure Smokestar knows that." She mewed gently as she rose to her paws and waved her tail. "But hopefully it doesn't come to the point where we need to call upon you and your warriors."

"Let's hope." Flowstar mewed with a somber expression. He felt his stomach twist painfully at the thought of sending his warriors to battle, but with how things were going, what other choice did he have? "Safe travels back to camp, may StarClan light your path."

Hazedawn smiled and purred. "The same goes for you, Flowstar." She said warmly before her and Sunstrike turned to head back towards their camp. Flowstar watched them go, his stomach still in knots as he thought about the possibility of having to send his Clan into battle. It seemed that time was nearer than he had originally thought.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

Flowstar paused at the fallen tree, his tail flicking back and forth nervously as he gazed across the calm water of the lake to the island where he saw many bodies moving on the other side of the ferns and reeds.

"We're the last to arrive." Glidingstorm remarked as she stood beside him, looking at him to make sure he was alright. Her green eyes shone in the moonlight as she gave him a supportive brush of her shoulder. His Clan was gathered behind him, looking at him with curious gazes as they waited for him to lead them across the fallen tree to the clearing beyond. He shook himself and leapt up onto the log and paused for a moment.

"Glidingstorm, help Jak and Soul if they need it." He said over his shoulder as the apprentices followed him, digging ther claws into the brittle bark as they followed him across the tree. He had bought along all three apprentices, leaving Appleblossom back to guard the camp and care for Acorncloud. He brought most of his Clan as a show, knowing that was going to be the point of tonight's Gathering. This wasn't just a normal, peaceful exchange of news Gathering, this was a Gathering to size up your opponent and prepare for any coming battles. Flowstar was feeling confident about his show as he leapt down onto the shore on the other side and waited for his Clan to join him. When they had gathered around him he looked at all of them before nodding and leading the way into the clearing, which was buzzing with cats as the other Clans mingled.

"There they are." Morningstar called from where she sat on the branch where the leaders all stood to speak to the gathered cats. Flowstar watched with a sense of satisfaction as she looked over his Clan that spilled into the clearing behind him and bristled slightly. She looked uncomfortable as she looked at Adderstar with a hint of fear as the old tom curled his lips back in a silent snarl as he looked at Flowstar's group. He spotted Jak and Soul and his green eyes burned with fury. In just a moon they had slimmed down quite a bit and gained enough muscle it was noticeable. They still had a ways to go until they were one-hundred percent fit, but they were still in good shape all considering.

Flowstar flicked his tail and bounded over to the rest of the leaders, leaping up beside Smokestar who greeted him calmly with a dip of his chin.

"You have some nerve, bringing two kittypets here!" Adderstar hissed under his breath the moment Flowstar sat down, glaring at him with his burning eyes.

"They aren't kittypets anymore." Flowstar mewed flatly. "They are fiercely loyal warriors, eager to learn, to please, and do whatever they can to protect and serve ThunderClan." He shrugged and gazed calmly at Adderstar. "They could be loyal ShadowClan warriors, or even RiverClan," He said smoothly, glancing at Morningstar who hid slightly behind Adderstar, casting the older tom nervous glances. "You just didn't give them a chance."

"They're kittypets." Adderstar snorted in disgust. "They're fat and lazy, the moment Twolegs come in Greenleaf they will go with the first one that feeds them and takes them back to their nest."

"We'll see about that." Flowstar mewed, flicking his tail back and forth in slight irritation. "In the meantime, you should worry about your own warriors."

Adderstar scowled at Flowstar before turning and giving a loud yowl, signaling the beginning of the Gathering. Flowstar watched as the cats settled down below them. ShadowClan and RiverClan cats all sat close together and Flowstar noted that ShadowClan had only brought Brackenstorm, leaving Waterfrost back at camp. RiverClan had brought everyone but Ashfall and the ThunderClan leader had a feeling he wasn't at RiverClan camp. He had a feeling the young tom was wherever the missing ShadowClan warrior was. He spotted Sunstrike and Weaselpaw sitting with Soul and Burntpaw, settling down together to listen while the two apprentices greeted each other in hushed tones. Hazelpaw and Coalpaw sat with Emberpaw while Arroweye and Jak sat between where ThunderClan and WindClan sat together and where the ShadowClan and RiverClan group sat. They sat up tall and squared their shoulders as if they were a buffer between the two Clans. Flowstar spotted Alderberry with Minkleap and a gray and white she-cat he didn't recognize and he guessed she was WindClan's new medicine cat. He felt an uncomfortable twinge wiggle inside him, knowing his Clan was the only one with no medicine cat now. He let his gaze travel to the deputies and smiled a little when he spotted Hazedawn and Glidingstorm sitting together, with Mistwalker and Burningeclipse not too far away.

"ShadowClan is thriving this new-leaf." Adderstar mewed, his voice echoing over the silent clearing as he began much the same way he had at the last Gathering. "With how things with RiverClan are going, each Clan is growing stronger with the bonds made between our warriors. Brackenstorm has taken Paleleaf as his mate and Ashfall has taken Waterfrost." He puffed up a little, giving Flowstar a snide glance before continuing, "Onewind's kit, Heatherkit grows stronger each day and has taken quite an interest in herbs and I can't wait to announce her as Alderberry's apprentice, ensuring ShadowClan will have a medicine cat for many moons if anything should ever happen to Alderberry." The ShadowClan leader glanced at the cinnamon and white she-cat who looked up at him with round, terrified eyes and fluffed up pelt. Flowstar felt his gut twist in sudden fear. Did Adderstar know what was going on with Alderberry and Appleblossom? Was he openly threatening his medicine cat? There was an uncomfortable silence as cats shifted and eyed Adderstar and Alderberry.

"Lastly, ShadowClan would like to announce and welcome its newest member, who unfortunately is too heavy with kits to make the journey here tonight." Adderstar mewed, a tender look coming upon his features so suddenly it made Flowstar wonder who could possibly bring out such an emotion from the old tom. "Thornstrike has joined Onewind in the nursery, and she will be having our kits within the next moon or so."

Flowstar could practically feel the air split as gasps from filled the air and murmures passed through the Clans below. Even Morningstar's warriors look a little shocked and quite frankly, disturbed. Everyone did, a few even letting out disgusted snorts. A soft wave of shocked whispers rippled through the Clans and Flowstar had to nudge Smokestar so he would close his mouth. The WindClan leader's jaw dropped and was gaping like a fish. The WindClan leader shook his head, but looked as if he had somewhat expected this and had prepared himself at least a little for this. The two toms were silent as Adderstar stepped back and let Morningstar speak. She had little to say, other than RiverClan was doing well and excited to welcome Brackenstorm as Paleleaf's mate and wish Ashfall the best with the ShadowClan she-cat.

"Lastly I would like to say that we are watching our borders." She mewed, glancing down at Sunstrike with a sneer. "We are not comfortable neighboring a Clan with traitors among them and we're not afraid to act if we feel threatened." She said with a small growl. Sunstrike curled her lips back and snarled at the RiverClan leader as she looked ready to snap a quick retort, but Soul shook her head and lightly rested her tail tip on the she-cat's shoulder, silently telling her not to speak out. Morningstar smirked and took a step back, nodding to Smokestar as he puffed up a little and padded forward, gazing down at the gathered Clans.

"As my fellow leaders have said before me, WindClan is thriving as well." He mewed, smiling with pride. "I'm happy to announce we have gained two new cats to WindClan. Sunstrike has joined us as a warrior and Briardawn joins us as our medicine cat. She traveled to the Moonpool this past half moon and StarClan has welcomed her and gave her her full medicine cat name."

The two new names reverberated through the clearing, ThunderClan and WindClan eagerly cheering while ShadowClan and RiverClan gave half-hearted mumbles. Briardawn ducked her head sheepishly and giggled as she got praised and welcomed by the Clans. Sunstrike sat up straight and puffed up, looking equally excited as her friend as her yellow eyes flashed with warmth.

"I would also like to announce Weedsong, who received her warrior name not that long ago. I unfortunately could not bring her with us, seeing as I could not leave my camp unattended." Smokestar mewed, allowing a moment of silence as Weedsong's name rang out. Flowstar smiled as Soul happily cheered for her friend from the other Clan, bouncing eagerly on her toes where she was seated.

"Lastly, Hazedawn is WindClan's new deputy since Thornstrike has left us." He said, glancing at Adderstar with narrowed eyes. "We wish her well." He said flatly and it was obvious he didn't mean one word of that statement but said it as a courtesy. An uncomfortable silence settled over the clearing and Flowstar cleared his throat, dipping his head to Smokestar as he padded forward.

"I guess it's only fitting to follow the trend and announce that ThunderClan is doing well this new-leaf." He mewed, smiling slightly down at the Clans below. "We've been lucky to welcome two new members into or ranks. Soul and Jak have yet to earn their warrior names, but after a moon of training and learning the ways of the Clans there are getting close." He said with a proud gleam in his eyes as he gazed down at the two cats. "We've only had one skirmish with ShadowClan and I must say I am quite offended because of it. They attacked Acorncloud, Thunderclan's only surviving elder. She's suffering from infected wounds and doing her best to recover.I knew tensions were high, but I didn't think they were high enough to stoop so low as to commit such a cowardly act, attacking an elder." He said bitterly, glaring at Adderstar who bristled at the ThunderClan leader.

"She was talking about an ambush!" Burningeclipse called out from her place below the leaders, her green eyes full of rage. "And she was right! Arroweye and your little kittypet attacked me and Brackenstorm!"

"Only because you were attacking Acorncloud!" Soul cried out, leaping to her feet and bristling as her tail lashed behind her. "She's old and practically blind, what were supposed to do, let you kill her?"

"Yes! She's useless to your Clan anyway, just en extra mouth to feed." Burningeclipse countered, scowling as her tail tip twitched and she settled her glare onto the cream she-cat.

"She is an elder! She served the Clan as a loyal warrior and deserves our care, respect, and protection! That is what she gave the Clan when everyone was a kit and we owe it to her to give it in return!" Soul spat, blue eyes ablaze as her body trembled with fury.

"What do you know about Clan life and being respected by your fellow Clanmates?" Burningeclipse snarled, taking a few steps away from the other deputies and towards Soul. "You're just a pathetic little kittypet. Once a kittypet, always a kittypet!"

Soul lashed her tail and took a few paces forward as well, squaring off with the slightly smaller she-cat. "Apparently more than you!" She hissed as she curled her lips back. "I'm surprised anyone respects you if you will kill them the moment they become useless to you." Soul glared at the ShadowClan deputy, standing tall. "If you were anything close to a true Clan cat you would know that your elders deserve the utmost respect from the Clan. What will you do when Adderstar becomes an elder? Kill him off because he's just one extra mouth to feed? Because now he can't do anything to provide for the Clan?"

"How dare you speak to me as such! You know nothing of what it means to be a true warrior!" Burningeclipse snarled, crouching low to lunge at Soul.

Soul smirked and shook her head. "_Tsk, tsk_. Now now Burningeclipse, we are at a Gathering, this is a time of peace. Or have you forgotten? Must I remind you of the Warrior Code and how it says there shall be no fighting under a full moon?" She tilted her head and gave a small sly smile. "Odd, isn't it? How a '_pathetic little kittypet' _knows the Warrior Code better than a cat born and raised with it." She giggled a little, her tone mocking. "This reflects poorly on ShadowClan, if their own deputy knows less than a _kittypet_." Soul smiled, smirking slightly as she looked at Burningeclipse, the challenge hanging silently in the air like a tempting piece of bait for the ShadowClan deputy.

And she took it with a hungry yowl.

Flowstar had never seen a distance crossed as quickly as the ShadowClan deputy moved, lunging at Soul who met her midair with a vicious screech. The cats near the two scrambled back in shock as the two she-cats clashed in a tangle of fur and limbs. Flowstar felt his fur stand on end as he watched claws flash in the moonlight and the two she-cats rolled in a ball of silver and cream colored fur. The Clans were all silent and too stunned to say anything as they watched as Soul pinned Burningeclipse with a triumphant yowl. Even the ShadowClan deputy had a look of outraged shock on her features as she wriggled beneath the she-cat.

"What do you look so surprised for?" Soul asked, panting but pride rang in her voice as she looked down at the ShadowClan deputy. She has a tear on one of her ears that was bleeding and a few patches of fur missing. Burningeclipse was in a similar state with blood dribbling from a cut on her cheek and a gash on her shoulder.

"That is enough." Flowstar mewed sternly, glancing up at the sky. A few dark clouds were blotting out the stars and moving quickly towards the moon. "You both should know better than to fight at a Gathering." He gave both of them harsh looks with a sharp glare, though his eyes shined with pride as he looked at Soul. He looked around and finally turned to rest his gaze on Adderstar, who was beside himself with rage and trembling on the branch behind Flowstar. "ShadowClan has no reason to attack ThunderClan. From what I can tell after tonight, you need some fine tuning on your warriors if a mere kittypet can pin your deputy in a matter of heartbeats." He mewed, his eyes gleaming with a sense of smugness as he gazed at the older tom. He then turned his gaze back to the Clans, the moon turning them all to silver figures below him. "That brings this Gathering to a close." He yowled, his voice echoing before he jumped off the branch and the Gathering came to an official end.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

It had been a quarter moon since the Gathering and tensions were still high on the borders. There were a few spats with ShadowClan here and there, mainly just Burningeclipse saying something every time she saw a ThunderClan cat and hurling insults across the border. Now Flowstar sat outside the medicine cat den, his tail twitching as he waited for Hazelpaw and Burntpaw to finish visiting their kin.

The infection was taking its toll on the elder, refusing to give way under Appleblossom's rigorous treatment she had learned from Alderberry. To make matters worse, her memory was failing quickly. Every time she saw her young grand-kits, she was confused on how grown up they were. They were nearly warriors now and Acorncloud couldn't figure out where the time had gone. The Clan could feel the elder's time was drawing near and it felt like a dreary cloud hung over the camp on the new-leaf day.

Flowstar lifted his head when the bramble curtain was pushed back and Hazelpaw and Burntpaw pushed their way out of the medicine cat den, head and tails low as they left. Flowstar felt his heart break for the two young cats as he watched them trudge away. They were losing the last kin they had besides each other and the last link to their mother who had fought hard against greencough to stay with her kits.

"Hazelpaw!" a voice echoed through the clearing and the young she-cat weakly lifted her head.

Flowstar looked over his shoulder to see Coalpaw bounding over to his denmates, his features reflecting the pain he saw in Hazelpaw and concern for her. The dark brown-black tabby she-cat padded over to Coalpaw and pushed her face into his shoulder with a soft whimper. Burntpaw came up behind his sister and brushed his pelt against hers, trying to comfort her as Coalpaw soothingly licked between her ears and murmured to her softly.

Flowstar watched the show of affection from the usually bitter tom a moment before he turned and pushed his way into the medicine cat den. Appleblossom was redressing the infected wound on Acorncloud's shoulder, trying desperately to make one last effort to try and save her. Though, Flowstar could tell by the reek of infection in the den his mother's efforts were futile.

Acorncloud lifted her head and squinted at Flowstar through the dim lighting in the den. "Oh look, little old me has earned a visit from the great Flowtail, ThunderClan's mighty new deputy."

Flowstar blinked, feeling a little awkward and uncomfortable as he cleared his throat. "Uh, it's Flowstar now, Acorncloud." He said softly, casting his mother a confused look. She simply gazed back at his son with a sad, hopeless expression and shook her head. Flowstar rested his tail on her shoulder before looking back at Acorncloud who grumbled as she tried to sit up. "I was coming to see how you're feeling."

"I'm feeling fine!" Acorncloud spat as Appleblossom quietly urged her to lay back down. "If it wasn't for those blasted WindClan warriors I'd still be out there tearing them up and shredding them to mousedust!." She huffed, causing her to start coughing and she rested her head on her paws with a groan. "This blasted wound…" She muttered as she heaved a sigh. "If you're leader now, who's deputy? Risingstorm right?" She wrinkled her nose slightly. "Personally I would have chosen Wanderingcrow…"

"Glidingstorm is deputy." Flowstar said calmly, feeling slightly uncomfortable still as he explained the current Clan to the elder that was there to bury both the warriors she mentioned and was present at Glidingstorm's appointing ceremony.

Acorncloud looked genuinely surprised. "Really? That's odd, making your mate your deputy." She mused but shrugged her acceptance for it.

Flowstar nearly choked on his own breath he had been inhaling and looked at Acorncloud with wide, surprised eyes. "Uh...Uhm… Glidingstorm and I aren't mates?" He sputtered out. "What in StarClan's name gave you that idea?"

"Please, I may be half blind but I'm not mouse-brained. I see the way she looks at you and the way you look at her. You'd have to have bees in your brain to miss it." Acorncloud mewed, sounding amused.

Flowstar gapped at the elder, unsure how to respond as he looked at his mother for help. Appleblossom simply purred in amusement and gave a soft chuckle. "I think that's enough for now." She mewed softly to her kin. "Acorncloud needs her rest, you can come back later Flowstar."

Flowstar nodded curtly and touched his nose to Acorncloud's ear lightly. "Thank you for your service to this Clan." He said softly, earning him a soft grunt from Acorncloud as she got herself comfortable to sleep. The ThunderClan leader turned and made his way out of the den, followed by Appleblossom.

"I doubt she will make it through the night." Appleblossom mewed with a heavy sigh. "I've done everything Alderberry taught me, but she just isn't responding. Her body is too weak to fight off the infection, even with the help of herbs."

Flowstar nodded and lightly brushed his muzzle against her shoulder in comfort. "You've done everything you can." He said softly. "This isn't your fault and I will make sure ShadowClan pays for this." He said firmly, flicking his tail as he looked at Appleblossom, trying to reassure her when a sudden yowl broke out in the camp.

Flowstar jumped and whipped around to see Weaselpaw standing just inside the thorn tunnel, bloodied and panting as his breath heaved in and out of his lungs. "It's RiverClan and ShadowClan." He mewed between puffs of breath, his eyes wide. "They've both sent cats and they're attacking our camp!" His eyes were wild with terror and he looked at Flowstar with desperation. "It's like they brought their whole Clans with them! They even have new warriors with them. It's like they're trying to wipe us out completely! You gotta come help us!" he begged, stumbling towards Flowstar as he spoke. The pain and desperation in his voice broke the ThunderClan leader's heart and he felt his blood roaring in his veins.

Flowstar felt his fur bristle and his hackles rise. Even without new cats, ShadowClan and RiverClan together was a formidable force of warriors. He had no idea how many new warriors each Clan had managed to acquire, making this a perilous situation for WindClan. He looked around and flicked his tail as he made a quick decision. "Glidingstorm, you stay here with Soul, you two will watch and guard the camp. If Adderstar has taken the whole of his Clan and RiverClan to attack WindClan, I highly doubt there's anyone left to come here but just to be safe, I'm leaving you two here." He mewed and Glidingstorm gave him an understanding nod. He dipped his chin to his deputy before looking around as the rest of his Clan gathered, their eyes bright with the fire that told them to fight for their Clan. "Everyone else, come with me to WindClan. We will not stand for this and we won't let our allies fall!"

A cry went up among the gathered cats and Flowstar looked at Weaselpaw, who seemed about to faint with relief. "Take us to your camp." Flowstar mewed to the young tom. Weaselpaw nodded and shot out of camp, Flowstar and the rest of ThunderClan hard on his heels as they tore through the thorn tunnel.

The group of cats thundered through the forest, following Weaselpaw as he wove his way through the trees and undergrowth. They skillfully ducked through brambles and ferns, leaping over roots and over stones with ease. Soon they reached the border and leapt over the stream, clearing the ribbon of water with grace. Flowstar powered after the WindClan apprentice, glancing over his shoulder to see his Clan bristling and rushing forward like a wave towards battle. He felt his heart race with a thrill that coursed through him as his legs carried him across the moor. If ShadowClan and RiverClan thought they could force WindClan and ThunderClan into submission, they were sorely mistaken. Neither of them were going down without a fight.

"We're almost there!" Weaselpaw called as wind ripped across the moor, buffeting the cats as they powered forward. The sky that was just a little cloudy before was now black with storm clouds that rolled overhead, following the ThunderClan cats with a whip of lightning that bolted across the sky and split the air with thunder. A yowl followed the rumble as the ThunderClan cats reached the ridge of the hollow in the ground that lead to the WindClan camp. The sight below filled Flowstar's chest with pure fury and his heart hammered in his chest.

ShadowClan and RiverClan cats mixed with WindClan in a tangle of writhing bodies and flashes of fur. Flowstar spotted Adderstar with Smokestar, the older tom trying to pin the younger leader who struggled to gain the upper hand against his larger opponent. Morningstar and Mistwalker were teaming up on Hazedawn. The WindClan deputy writhed under the two, hissing and spitting her fury as she lashed out and landed a blow on Morningstar's cheek, startling the Riverclan leader and sending her reeling back with a hiss. Weedsong and Sunstrike were back to back, surrounded by Waterfrost, Ashfall, Stormdawn, and a warrior Flowstar didn't recognize, the four of them taking turns lashing out at the two she-cats. Emberpaw was battling two apprentices Flowstar didn't recognize as well, and Briardawn was in a tousle with Willowwhisper, who had the upper hand on the WindClan medicine cat. Weaselpaw gave a yowl and Flowstar echoed it as his Clan lined up on the ridge beside him, standing shoulder to shoulder as they unsheathed their claws. As one, they raced down the incline to the entrance to WindClan's camp, pouring through the trampled entrance as another clap of thunder sounded across the open moor and the skies opened, unleashing a downpour onto the raging battle below.

Flowstar was the first of the ThunderClan cats through the entrance and he went straight to Adderstar, who had pinned Smokestar and had a paw on his neck with his claws pricking the soft fur under the WindClan leader's chin. With a snarl he threw himself at the ShadowClan leader, knocking him aside as Flowstar helped Smokestar to his feet with a nudge to his shoulder. Adderstar picked himself up and turned, hissing at Flowstar as he lashed his tail.

"What are you doing here?" He spat, his leafy green eyes dancing with rage and madness as he glared at Flowstar. "You are only prolonging their demise! Leave now while we put this pathetic excuse of a Clan out of its misery!"

"We're a pathetic excuse!" Smokestar hissed, favoring his front leg slightly as blood poured from the wound Adderstar had inflicted. "You're the one breaking the Warrior Code, everything we stand for, in your mad plan!"

"There isn't any other way!" Adderstar countered, curling his lips back. "Look at my Clan! We have a strong, growing kit and a queen expecting more any moon! We have loving and loyal mates among us, ensuring we will have more kits coming! We are thriving under my plan! Plenty of territory between the two Clans to support us both, we are prospering while your Clans wilt and weaken under your lead!"

"You're mad Adderstar!" Flowstar snarled, digging his claws into the slick mud under his paws. Rain drops dripped off his whiskers and his sodden pelt clung to him. "Do you not see the chaos the future will bring you if you keep following this path?"

"All I see in my future is a strong, thriving Clan with trusted allies and peace! No one challenging us because they all fear our strength and size!" Adderstar growled, his tail lashing wildly behind him. "The only thing standing between me and that future are two pathetic excuses for Clans who would rather perish slowly then join me!" With a snarl he lunged at Flowstar with his claws unsheathed and aiming for his throat. The ThunderClan leader rose on his hind legs with a snarl to meet Adderstar as their front legs locked together and the force of the older tom lunging at Flowstar sent the two tumbling through the mud in a hissing, spitting ball of fur. Flowstar growled as pain split across his head as Adderstar tore one of his ears, shredding the side of it with his teeth as they broke apart and scrambled to their paws.

Flowstar lashed his tail and glared at Adderstar as he felt blood mix with rain and trickle down the side of his face, warming his cheek. He took a moment to take a quick glance around to see how the Clans were faring.

Appleblossom had gone to Briardawn's aid and was now standing off against Willowwhisper, the two she-cats circling each other as they squared off and waited for someone to make the next move. The apprentices had teamed up, Weaselpaw and Hazelpaw taking on a light smoky cream she-cat apprentice while Emberpaw and Coalpaw teamed up and were taking on a larger light brown tabby tom. Burntpaw was with Jak, battling Stormdawn while Arroweye and Ashfall rolled around in a screeching mess through the mud. Weedsong was squaring off against Waterfrost while Sunstrike was pinning Mistwalker and was latched onto her shoulder as the RiverClan deputy yowled in pain. Morningstar was still with Hazedawn and the two struggled against the other to gain the advantage.

"Look at your great Clan Adderstar!" Flowstar spat as he turned his gaze back to the older tom. "If you keep this up, you will fall! You may be growing, but you can't match the numbers WindClan and ThunderClan have on you!" He took a few paces forward, his tail lashing and his eyes flashed in warning. "Take you Clan back while you still have cats to take with you." Flowstar snarled, his fur slick with rain and mud as droplets dripped off his whiskers. "End this battle while you can still walk away yourself!"

Adderstar hissed and crouched down, making a move to lunge but paused when Smokestar came to stand beside Flowstar, the two leaders standing side by side as they stood tall together. "If you continue this battle your warriors will be carrying you back to you territory in tattered pieces." Smokestar hissed, his form and Flowstar's form outlined by another flash of lightning that struck the ground. Adderstar jumped slightly as the air seemed to tremble as thunder roared across the sky. He snarled and trembled with barely contained fury as he gave the call, signaling for ShadowClan's retreat. Confused looks ripped through the RiverClan and ShadowClan cats as they paused and looked at each other. Morningstar snarled hesitantly echoing Adderstar's call. The clearing went silent, only the sound of rain beating the ground filled the air as the two Clans slowly backed away, nursing wounds as they hissed and snarled over their shoulders, calling out insults and promising to be back.

"Thank you Flowstar." Smokestar mewed when the cats had finally left the camp and disappeared over the ridge. "Hazedawn, take Sunstrike and Weaselpaw to make sure they leave our territory."

"Jak, Arroweye, Hazelpaw, and Appleblossom go with them so they get the message. Send someone to get us if they try to come back." Flowstar ordered and the patrol set out, stalking through the long wet grass after their enemies to make sure they left the territory and didn't stick around.

Flowstar sighed and shook his head, feeling a few droplets of blood run down the side of his face where his torn ear still bled. He felt his shoulders sag slightly as his legs began to burn from running across two territories then jumping straight into battle.

"Here, let Briardawn take a look at your warriors before you head back." Smokestar mewed. Eyeing Flowstar's wound. "And you and your warriors that are still here should head back to your territory, in case Adderstar had something else planned. I didn't spot Burningeclipse or Brackenstorm here and I'm sure there were other cats that came with that new apprentice they have."

Flowstar sighed and flicked his tail in acknowledgment to Smokestar's words, letting the WindcCan medicine cat lead his cats to her den so she could treat them. "Where did Morningstar and Adderstar find new members?" He growled, looking at Smokestar with a burning gaze.

"I don't know, but Sunstrike mentioned that many loners and rogues have been searching for Clans to join, which is how she found RiverClan in the first place." Smokestar mewed as he shook his head. "I don't know how many rogues and loners were looking for Clans, but I'm guessing that's how those two managed to get new members. That's how Sunstrike and Briardawn got here, they followed the directions of other cats that were trying to get here or avoiding us. Because they probably weren't kittypets, Morningstar and Adderstar were probably more than happy to welcome them in."

Flowstar flicked his tail back and forth, deep in thought. "These cats searching for us, let's hope they find us soon." He mewed, looking at Smokestar as thunder rumbled in the distance, the rain starting to thin out. Both toms were streaked with mud and their pelts were slicked down from the rain. It was hard to see if either had any serious wounds, but Flowstar doubted it. After ThunderClan had arrived, the battle came to a quick end as Adderstar realized he was outnumbered and outmatched.

"Flowstar, your warriors are all treated." Briardawn mewed as she padded towards the ThunderClan leader, looking at his torn and bloodied ear. "Do you want me to treat that?" She asked with concern in her hazel eyes.

Flowstar shook his head. "No, but thank you." He said softly, looking around WindClan's camp. A few dens and nests were damaged with moss and brambles scattered in the clearing. The camp entrance had widened from the force of multiple cats forcing their way through and had been trampled down. The place was a mess, even with a fully functioning Clan it would take days to completely rebuild and strengthen everything to how it was before.

"Don't worry about it." Smokestar mewed, looking at his friend as he gazed around camp with a dark expression. "It's nothing my warriors can't fix." He gave Flowstar a reassuring smile, and Flowstar looked at the WindClan leader with tired eyes. Only then did it really hit the ThunderClan leader how young this cat was. He was the youngest of the four leaders and Flowstar had thought he himself was rather young when he became leader all those moons ago. He felt a sense of relief when he realized that this battle had not caused Smokestar to lose a life. The young tom deserved all of them and to live out his first life as long as possible before he lost it.

Both leaders turned to look at the entrance when it rustled as Hazedawn came back with the WindClan and ThunderClan cats that chased off the attackers. Most had minor wounds and looked haggard after running across the moor.

"Briardawn, treat Flowstar's cats before they leave." Smokestar mewed to the long legged white and gray she-cat. As she moved to help them Appleblossom stopped her. "I have enough herbs back home to treat everyone." She said with a warm smile. "But thank you for being willing to help us."

"We should be getting back." Flowstar mewed, flicking his tail and motioning for his Clan to gather around him. "Let us know if they try anything again and we will be back to help you." He mewed to his fellow leader, giving him a curt nod.

Smokestar dipped his head, gratitude welling up in his blue eyes. "Thank you Flowstar, I can never repay you enough for this." He said quietly. "And though I don't have much, I will lend you all that I can to help you when you need it."

Flowstar nodded and gave his friend a grateful look before leading his Clan out of the damaged WindClan camp, slipping slightly up the muddy slope to the ridge at the top of the hollow in the ground. Flowstar paused and looked over his shoulder down to the camp below him. Every cat was busy working to restore the dens and Briardawn was looking over each and every one of them as they did, applying herbs and cobwebs where they were needed and forcing cats to eat the herbs she gave them as they worked. There was no time for them to stop and nurse their wounds. If one cat was down, the work would not get done. The ThunderClan leader sighed, wondering ever so slightly if Adderstar was, in some way, right about how they should go about saving the Clans. He let it settle in his chest, then shivered and shook it away. No, he would not begin to doubt himself now, not after everything he's done for his Clan to stand against Adderstar. It was doubt that led Morningstar to the ShadowClan leader and look where she was now. She was hardly even the leader of her Clan anymore, taking orders from Adderstar like his little minion.

Flowstar would not fall to that level of desperation.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve **_

Flowstar watched as his mud streaked and damp Clanmates padded through the thorn tunnel back to camp. Their feet dragged and they looked as bone weary as he felt, but he couldn't help but feel pride for them as he watched them trudge back home. They all fought hard and bravely today and he couldn't have asked for more loyal warriors and apprentices to be part of ThunderClan. Jak fought with a ferocity he hadn't yet seem from the tom and the apprentices surpassed his expectations with how they handled themselves in a real battle. He felt a soft smile tug at his features as he watched Arroweye talk quietly to Hazelpaw before slipping into camp. Flowstar couldn't help but notice there was an odd scent that hung in the air and he couldn't quite place it since the rain had washed most of it away. He shrugged it off, figuring it probably came from the mud and blood that covered his Clan. He followed Hazelpaw, the last of the group, through the thorn tunnel and into the camp beyond. He nearly jumped out of his fur when Hazelpaw gave a high pitched shriek and dashed forward to a rumpled, torn up looking chestnut brown pelt lying in the middle of the clearing. Blood pooled around the form, staining the earth red and no movement could be seen.

"What happened?" He demanded, blue eyes flashing as his pelt bristling while Hazelpaw wailed heartbrokenly and her voice echoed off the stone walls of camp. Glidingstorm and Soul both came forward, both covered in mud and blood. Soul had a bad wound on her back hip that was causing her to favor her hind leg and limp, her paw barely touching the ground. Glidingstorm had some nasty looking wounds as well but seemed a little more intact than her Clanmate.

"It was Burningeclipse." Soul spat, her eyes glimmering with a fiery rage Flowstar had not seen the kindhearted she-cat express before. "She came with Brackenstorm and some new cat, a young she-cat she called Brightpaw."

"They didn't even think any of us would be here." Glidingstorm hissed, her pelt still bristling and her tail lashing.

"The moment Burningeclipse saw me she attacked. Brackenstorm took Glidingstorm by surprise and pinned her before she had a chance to react." Soul growled, lashing her tail as her face contorted into a scowl. "I was sure they were going to kill us, then Acorncloud came out." Soul's face twisted with grief as her eyes welled up with emotion. "She distracted them both long enough for us to get free but neither of us saw Brightpaw." Soul hung her head, tail drooping as her shoulders sagged in defeat.

"She came out of nowhere and Acorncloud didn't stand a chance in her state." Glidingstorm mewed quietly, looking at the ground as grief constricted her voice. "She died honorably, a true warrior's death, even after being an elder for so long."

Flowstar felt sorrow twist painfully in his chest and he looked over his shoulder where his Clan was gathering around their fallen elder. Hazelpaw whimpered softly as both Coalpaw and Burntpaw tried to soothe her, tenderly grooming her fur and nuzzling her comfortingly. Appleblossom was grooming her friend's fur and Flowstar felt his heart break for his mother as he watched his kin. She had tried so desperately to save her former mentor, only to have this happen and have her ripped away from her so suddenly. Flowstar shook his head and heaved a sigh as emotions swarmed within him. "You two did all that you could." He mewed, trying to keep his voice steady. "Don't blame yourselves for this. I never would have thought Adderstar would go to these lengths just to prove a point. I underestimated him, this is on me."

"Burningeclipse said she was doing us a favor." Soul snarled, fury outshining the grief in her pale eyes. "She said that Brightpaw had proven her loyalty and would now be fully accepted into ShadowClan after following orders so well. Now she can start her training to be a full fledged warrior"

Flowstar blinked, genuinely shocked. "That's outrageous." He snarled, his tail lashing back and forth as a growl rolled up from deep within him. "Killing an elder does not prove one's loyalty, it just shows their cowardice!" He shook his head and looked once again at his Clan, mud mixed with blood caking on their pelts. He felt a sudden surge of emotion that caused him to fly across the clearing and leap up onto the Highledge in a few bounds. His heart was racing in his chest as he looked down to the clearing below, he had no need to call for his Clan as they were already gathered below him. They all turned their heads and repositioned themselves from where they sat to look up at him.

"Today's events were sudden and heart wrenching." Flowstar began, his voice filled with anger and grief. "ShadowClan and RiverClan tried to wipe out WindClan entirely and they have taken something very precious from us." His gaze rested on Hazelpaw and Burntpaw for a moment before he continued. "We will not let our enemies break us! We will stand tall and show them we will not go down without a fight." He flicked his tail back and forth as Jak and Coalpaw called out their agreement with Glidingstorm and Arroweye joining them. Flowstar waited for their cries to die down before he spoke again. "Soul and Jak, please step forward." He mewed, watching as Arroweye and Burntpaw exchanged excited glances and the two former kittypets looked slightly confused as they came forward and Flowstar jumped down to be closer to their level.

"I, Flowstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these cats. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Flowstar mewed, letting the ancient words he had heard many times in his lifetime flow from him, smiling at Soul and Jak as their eyes went wide with realization. "Soul, Jak, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Soul mewed, her eyes gleaming excitedly as she puffed up, trying to look bigger as she beamed and her whiskers quivered in excitement.

"I do." Jak mewed, much more calmly than Soul but Flowstar could see his barely contained excitement as his face was set in a hard look of determination.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Soul, from this moment you will be known as Soulfire. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and spirit. Jak, from this moment you will be known as Flamethorn. StarClan honors your courage and strength and we welcome you both as a full warriors of ThunderClan." Flowstar finished their ceremony and smiled as their names rang out through the clearing. "You two will serve your silent vigil tonight. It will begin at sundown and that's when you must be silent until I relieve you of your duty at dawn."

Soulfire and Flamethorn both buzzed with excitement as they licked Flowstar's shoulder as he rested his muzzle atop their heads in turn. They stepped back and the Clan seemed to think the meeting was over, but Flowstar held up his tail to signal for them to stay in place. "Now, Hazelpaw and Burntpaw please come forward." He mewed, smiling softly at the two apprentices as their eyes widened. "I saw you two fighting today and I believe you two have earned your warrior names."

The two siblings looked at each other in surprise but both padded forward, their pelts brushing as they stood close together. Flowstar inhaled and began their ceremony, his voice echoing off the walls as he spoke.

"I do!" Both apprentices mewed with excitement in unison when it was their time to speak. Flowstar felt his heart swill with a bittersweet feeling as his gaze flicked to Acorncloud's form for a split second before he spoke their names.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hazelpaw, from this moment you will be known as Hazelrain. StarClan honors your energy and skill. Burntpaw, from this moment you will be known as Burntsky. StarClan honors your courage and bravery and we welcome you both as a full warriors of ThunderClan." Flowstar finished, smiling as the two new warriors beamed at him with mixed emotions of pride and sorrow as they looked at their kin. Coalpaw called out Hazelrain's name the loudest and the she-cat ducked her head shyly. "Your time of silence begins with Soulfire's and Flamethorn's." Flowstar mewed softly, looking at both of them. "And I will not mind if you break tradition to sit vigil with Acorncloud tonight. You can stand guard tomorrow night." He murmured, resting his muzzle on their heads as they licked his shoulder. As they stepped back Flowstar looked at his Clan. "Clean yourselves up and have Appleblossom tend to your wounds. Clean out the fresh kill pile and eat your fill tonight. Those that wish to sit vigil tonight may and tomorrow I want us to start doubling patrol to the best of our abilities." And on that last remark, he waved his tail and dismissed the Clan. He turned to begin grooming his own pelt and was greeted by Glidingstorm, who smiled warmly at him as she approached.

"Warrior ceremonies was a good idea to counter Acorncloud's death and the battle." The deputy mewed, watching as the newly named warriors were greeted by their Clanmates. Arroweye greeted Soulfire warmly and congratulated her with a touch of his nose to her shoulder as the she-cat smiled bashfully at him. Burntsky talked happily with Flamethorn, discussing the day's battle and comparing fighting tactics. Hazelrain was with Coalpaw by Acorncloud and Appleblossom, grooming her kin's fur as Coalpaw murmured to her comfortingly.

"Yes but with it we are down to one apprentice and nowhere near gaining anymore." Flowstar mewed with deep inhale as he glanced to the apprentice den.

Glidingstorm frowned and pressed close to him, pushing her head under his so his chin rested on top of her head and he gratefully leaned into her with a soft groan. "It's alright, we will find a way to keep going and stay strong." She murmured softly as she purred quietly. "ShadowClan found new members and so did WindClan. There's got to be more where that came from." She said, pulling back and looking up at Flowstar, her green eyes bright with emotion as she gently licked blood off his cheek.

"Smokestar did say something about hearing about groups of rogues and some loners looking for the Clans, or avoiding them. That's how Sunstrike and Briardawn found the Clans, by getting directions from others." Flowstar mewed thoughtfully, gratefully accepting the warmth Glidingstorm offered as she leaned into him and groomed his pelt.

"Then we have something to look forward to." Glidingstorm purred softly as she gave his cheek another gently swipe of her tongue. She pulled back slightly and looked up at him, giving his torn ear a tender lick as she carefully began to clean his wound on the side of his head. Flowstar closed his eyes as a purr rose up in him, not fighting the storm of emotions that battled in him as Glidingstorm tended to his wound. He leaned forward, pressing his face into the side of the neck, letting his scent surround and comfort him.

"_Tell me again how it is you two aren't mates?" _A voice as soft as the wind chuckled.

Flowstar jumped as he heard the voice drift through the camp and his eyes flew open. He looked at Glidingstorm, who looked up at him in confusion at his sudden movement. He saw her open her mouth to speak but didn't hear the words she said as he looked around the camp, his eyes resting on an opaque figure of a chestnut she-cat with thick, fluffy fur.

"Acorncloud?" Flowstar mewed in disbelief, glancing from her motionless body to her slightly translucent form that glittered as stars dappled her pelt. It was the same cat he knew, but she looked slightly younger. Her muzzle was hardly gray and her pelt wasn't matted like he was used to it always being. Her eyes were bright and clear, no sign of her failing vision or age.

"_I don't have much time, I unfortunately have already lingered too long." _She mewed softly, her gaze turning to Hazelrain and Burntsky as her eyes welled with pride for her kin. "_You named them well."_

"I don't understand…" Flowstar mewed, shaking his head as he tried to grasp what he was seeing. "My connection to StarClan is weak, how can I see your spirit here without being at the Moonpool?"

"_My presence here is still strong." _Acorncloud mewed with a sad smile. "_But that isn't important. I'm here to tell you not to worry about the future of your Clan and if you wait patiently, the answer to your problems will come to you. You mustn't lose faith in your Clan or yourself Flowstar. Stay strong and hold onto your beliefs."_ She began to fade and Flowstar took a panicked step forward, opening his mouth to beg her not to leave just yet as he still had so much he wanted to ask, but she was gone before he could get the words out of his mouth. He frowned and took a step back, his face crumpled in disappointment.

"Flowstar?" Glidingstorm mewed, looking at him in concern as she gave him a nudge with her shoulder. "You were talking to yourself… Are you alright?"

Flowstar shook his head and sat down with a soft thud. He debated telling his deputy what just happened, but he wasn't sure where to even begin "I'm fine." He mewed quietly, nudging her back with his shoulder as he looked around camp. Dusk was falling over the clearing and the gray clouds overhead were beginning to turn shades of pink. Movement at the top of the stone hollow caught his eye and he turned to look, spotting a large pale cream colored owl swoop down out of a tree to fly across the clearing. It swerved before landing on a low branch and locking it golden eyes with Flowstar's blue gaze. The red tabby tom stiffened and watched the bird with interest, having never seen a bird glide so silently like the owl had. He had also never seen such an owl like that before on his territory, so lightly colored and inquisitive. The owl tilted its head to the side before silently taking off and disappearing into the forest as it called out into the growing night.


End file.
